


Animals

by TheOutCastAyh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Animals, Based on a song, Double Agents, F/M, Gun Violence, Hydra (Marvel), Modern Assassins, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Spies & Secret Agents, Stalking, mechanic character, Русский | Russian, Русский/Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh
Summary: Madelyn Rose is a recruited spy on Steve Rogers, having met him she finds it harder to do what she was told. Assassinate Steve Rogers, The Captain America.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayh, Ayh here! This is something I've dug up from old accounts of mine, and I thought I'd dump it here for safe keepings and double copies. :) I hope you enjoy it, I definitely enjoyed writing this and learning a few things about guns and automotive type things myself. At the time I wrote this I knew nothing about cars and bikes, but since I am in the Automotive trade now I know a little bit more than before but I'm still working on it. :) Practice makes perfection, almost. So, without furtherado, please enjoy this story and comment along the way some helpful tips or just some things you did this week. I'd love to know more about my readers, and definitely have a connection between the audiences. So, enjoy. :) (The links in the chapters lead to photos of the said object; ex. gun, motorcycle, ect.) 
> 
> *And to make it easier, I've put the Russian wording in Italics and bold lettering. After every Russian sentence, there's the actual translation In English and quotations. Thought I'd tell you that so you don't have to go back and forth between Google Translate and here. :)

The[ XM2010 ](http://www.modernpawnandguns.com/ClassIII%20Gallery/remXM2010_3.jpg)sat perfectly on the perch of rooftop, specifically sustained for the harsh environment. Not only was it quick and silenced with the extending length 52" suppressor, it was aimed right into the room of Steve Rogers. Animal watched through the scope as she kept low on the rooftop and very still.

She kept quiet. Her radio put to low in her ear but she could hear it like a bird in the silent woods, she listened to the foreign words to any other ear. Цель одна, в оценку. **_Она отправиться в постель, Воробей вне_**. " _Target one_ , in bound. She's heading off to bed, Sparrow out."

 ** _Целевая четыре на ходу вниз в метро , ветвление в западном крыле . Я на ходу_**. " _Target four_ is on the move down the subway, branching into the west wing. I'm on the move."

 ** _Маска пошел радиоактивный , я на ходу теперь . По моей команде_** . " _Mask_ has gone radioactive, I'm on the move now. On my mark."

She finally spoke. **_Молчание направился к кровати , назовем егоночью. Я вернусь до восхода солнца, взять часы змеи_**. " _Silence_ is headed to bed, call it a night. I'll be back before sunrise, take the watch Snake."

 ** _Не могу. Я направился вниз по главной дороге , посмотрите налево._** "Can't. I'm headed down the main road, look to your left."

She leaned to her left the slightest bit and she could see her partner steadily walking down the left sidewalk closest to her.

 ** _Я охоту Спарки , он на ходу. Увидимся около трех пор._** "I'm hunting down _Sparky_ , he's on the move. See you around three then."

 ** _Гур-._** "Hur-." She froze, her target moved along the windows. Turning on the light in the kitchen as she kept still as a plank, she watched him through her scope. He moved along the kitchen towards the fridge, being normal.

 

Drinking down milk in a cup he returned the jug into the fridge and walked off to the hall again where Animal pivoted the tiniest bit, watching him turn off every light until he returned to his room. Seeing through the cracked shades, he sat down on the bed and looked up at the TV in front of his bed. A week she had been set on this achievement. Hoping to gain enough recognition from her untold boss, so she could get some thing as big and winning as a SHIELD Agent. A while back the SHIELD was compromised and all data was given out about Hydra and SHIELD, it was a thing Hackers and the Anonymous loved to play around with. But finally she had been given some thing this big, to assassinate Steve Rogers. The Captain America. The thing the whole world is depending on, and she could spatter the walls with his blood. Perfect. She stood as stiff as a board watching him through the scope, listening through her ear piece.

 

No one really knew who the Boss was, but it was a high and mighty man. Just like in the old times where King George the third rules over the colonies from over seas, many people had the thought that the Boss was doing the same thing. Ruling his group of assassins and rebels over seas. This was no ordinary job. This was a job for people who understood the sacrifice. This was a suicide. Many knew that, but they did the job to keep up with the world and it's terror. Assassinations by them, murders by them, missing persons and missing groups - all told by the Boss to do. The Boss was God there, nothing but the Boss was the answer. Animal watched for what was hours. Steve had fallen asleep by the hour and sunrise was soon to come, Animal stood on watch. Looking through the scope, she could see Steve's chest rising and falling. He was knocked out cold, good enough to kill. But she couldn't call her bullet out, she needed to wait. They all did. One signal could make them all shot at once, and the most famous and unknown persons in the world were out in one second and the same minute. The signal hadn't been sent out yet, they needed to wait like vultures waiting for the dead to rise. It had been silent since, no one could call the shots but the Boss.

 

Animal had other plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Animal" gets a visit from the high and mighty God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayh, Ayh here! Thought I'd go and update, I might not be able to update this next week, so just a heads up - or any for that matter. Anyways, enjoy the chapters to come from this story and the others. :)

The screw dropped. Reaching down she picked up a screw and put it up on the stool, damn thing kept rolling off every thing. Sooner or later she'd be fed up with the thing and just toss it, tossing it up on the small tool box on the ground she ducked under the [2014 Infiniti Q50](http://image.motortrend.com/f/future/concept_vehicles/1401_infiniti_q50_eau_rouge_concept_first_look/60388145/infiniti-q50-eau-rouge-concept-front-led-headlight.jpg), and the sound of gravel tossed around outside the open garage door.

The only other two workers who were sitting around cleaning off rods and their own equipment looked up and the other stood up, "Can I get the manager around here?" A new voice called, she could see the two wheels of a perfect bike already rounding the door. Two feet beside it, probably pushing it.

"The manager's busy, what do you want?" She asked from under the car, voice echoing in the engine pieces of the car. She tightened a bolt here and there with a ratchet wrench laying on the scooter, car up on jack stands.

"I need a fix on my Ignition circuit breaker and break cable, it's wearing a bit thin. The breaks aren't as sharp as they were." He scoffed.

Sliding out from under the car, she wiped her hands on a rag and placed down the ratchet. "You're speaking to her." She glanced to the bike, standing beside him on it's stands. She turned to her tool box and threw in the tools.

"You're the manager?"

"I'm not no frog on a log, if that's what you were looking for." She scoffed, still not greeting the customer's eyes she knelt beside his bike. "You've got sore eyes for a bike. Is it custom?"

He laughed to her comment. "Yeah, I actually got a replacement."

"For what?" She ran her hand over the brake line and pulled a bit tension on it.

"Some guy totaled the bike."

"And you're walking free?" She stood up holding the clutch, feeling the tightness of the engine. It's still new.

"Yeah, I actually got the guy. So-."

"You'll need a new break rod, break cable, and if you want to stay squeaky clean, oil up the clutch so you won't hit the break too late to replace the parts in the bike."

"And you have those?"

She clicked her tongue, "Not until the next boat comes in with shipping, no." She glanced up to her workers who gave her a _'look, up you idiot'_ look. She looked back down at the bike.

"Do you know where I can find one?"

"The others will give you a rip off of the piece of that, I'll get you the real ones."

"Really?"

"Don't you ever ask if there's a catch?" She ticked kneeling back down to the other side of the bike.

"Only if I see it. What's the catch?"

"It's going to cost you a pretty penny. These things don't come cheap for a [Harley Davidson Street 750](http://i.ndtvimg.com/i/2014-03/harley-davidson-street-750-2_625x300_81396247879.jpg)."

"How much?"

She snickered, "You say that as if you're high and mighty."

"Well, I don't mean to be narcissistic or anything-."

Finally she looked up. Looking her dead in the face was blue eyes, blonde-brown hair, tall, and muscular. Steve Rogers. She dropped her gaze and stood up quickly avoiding him, "One twenty and I'll throw in a spare just in case this one dies out again."

"One twenty?"

"Yep." She rounded the bike and wiped her hands on her rag again before picking up the tools for the next car.

"Thanks."

"Whatever." She mumbled, on sudden offense. "Help yourself to calling a taxi. She's going to be here for a while."

"Actually my apartment is not too far so I think I'll just walk back."

"Leave your name and phone number on my desk, so I can call you when the job's done." She noted keeping her back to him, his reflection caught in the glass window as she watched from the corner of her eyes on it.

He walked to the wall placing his name and phone number on the clip board, he nodded to the others and walked out.

"Don't get picked up as a hitch hiker." She called.

"I won't." He laughed.

 

Pulling away from her tool box she walked over to the clip board and took it from the wall, she looked at the name and number. _Steve Rogers_. Peeking from outside of the garage door she watched him walk down the road and into the city not to far from the garage, this place was on a connecting road by it but no way in Hell would it be a part of it. She watched him go, and when he disappeared into the clearing - she walking into the garage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has it's shoulder weights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here. Thought I'd have a little update. :) Haven't been on here in a bit because of life, but - I'm still alive!

Animal watched as Steve walked into the apartment, hearing the door close through the open window. It was night fall once again. **_Молчание в поле зрения, операция сова_**. "Silence is in sight, operation night owl a go."

 ** _Спарки еще на карте , активный сегодня . Вниз правой животных_**. "Sparky still on the map, active tonight. Down your right Animal."

She glanced to the right corner of the building as she could see code _Sparky_ walking down the left side walk and seconds after, her partner on the right. **_Наслаждайтесь погони все, что можно , этоединственное действие, вы когда-нибудь получить_**. "Enjoy the chase all you can, it's the only action you'll ever be getting."

 ** _Очень зрелый_**. "Very mature."

 

She smirked and looked back to her scope, Steve was unpacking his groceries from his bags still. Putting the fridge items away and putting the cans in their spots in the cupboards, tossing the bag aside he stripped off his jacket and tossed it into the living room. Disappearing a moment, he came back into sight in his room. The phone in her pocket buzzed again, reaching down slowly she looked down at the caller ID and sighed. Putting the phone down and turning back to the scope, she ignored the buzzing through the gravel on the roof. _Brian_.

 

Animal stared at Steve as he ran a hand through his hair, chest falling as he sighed. She couldn't hear him clear enough but she could see him sigh, him inhaled and exhale, shuffling around, and turning back to breathing. She didn't have her nickname for nothing. She was _The_ Animal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coincidence is unforgiving to those who expect it least.

Wiping down the counter, she kept her eyes low. The door bell above the door jingled and feet approached the counter, only to follow the sound of the plush seats squish. She glanced to the busy co-worker of hers, and sighed. Standing in front of her new customer subconsciously, she stared over to her co-worker and furrowed her brow pressing her lips together.

 

"Hey, don't I know you from some where?"

She turned her gaze to the customer in front of her, _Him_. "No, I don't know you." She glanced down to his hands crossed onto the counter top.

"Yeah," he waved his finger at her, "The garage out by the lake."

"You must have me confused."

He furrowed his brow, a slick smile on his lips, and a _'don't lie to me'_ sense.

She clicked her tongue, "Alright, you got me."

"You work here too?" He asked.

"All the money counts. Here's it works around a bit." She mumbled.

"This a part time job for you?"

"That depends, you planning on following me around any more?" She joked, a hint of subtle teasing.

Steve laughed, teeth showing white. He gestured to the menu, "Do you have anything good here?"

"You walk in here with that type of attitude I might direct you to the alley ways my self."

He put his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, didn't know I was offending the chef himself."

She tapped the counter, "I'll get you a free sample of the house special, but don't say I never did anything for you." She pressed her lips together to try to make a smile out of it, but it must of looked dead.

After serving over the food, and watching him scarf it down like some wild animal he nodded his head after the first few bites. "The food is amazing. Thank you." He smiled, one cheek full of food like some chipmunk.

"No problem." She said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So," he gulped down, "Any time soon that my bike is out of the lot and ready to ride?"

"The shipment hasn't come in, give it a day or two." She insisted, turning to grab another plate for the other customers at the counter.

"You know, I never caught your name."

She handed a man his plate and side smirked to him, that's all she was. Sarcasm and secrets, a smirk was the closest thing to sanity. "Madelyn."

He smiled, "Madelyn."

"Don't get too excited Barbie doll." She turned to the chef through the window, speaking a few words of order.

Steve spoke after a while, "Hey, are you free tomorrow night?"

Madelyn froze turning to him.

"Since you have my bike captive, I might as well get to know you."

She glanced to her co-worker who passed by her, giving her a glance and in his eyes were the words of _'don't you dare'_.

"Uh, no. I'm busy. Sorry." She spit.

He nodded in rejection, "Well, next time then." He reached into his wallet and placed the money on the counter, he tapped it. "Keep the change." He smiled, with a wave. "See you around Madelyn." And before turning to the door, he winked.

She ignored his notes of flirtation and scooped up the money, putting the needed money in the register and the remaining in her pocket the co-worker walked up beside her putting Steve's plate in hand.

"What the hell is he doing around here?" He choked under his breath. "When is the Boss going to give the notice?"

"Hush about it." She barked lightly, "All we need is one person to say some thing and they'll all know."

"He's your target." He whispered into her ear leaning on the counter as she cleaned up. "You know the Boss doesn't like us hanging around them."

"I'm _not_." She glared, "Do you see me lolly gagging, skipping, hand in hand with the guy?" She snapped whispering, "Exactly, so keep your trap shut and keep low about it." She smirked to a customer and nodded picking up their money and cleaning their plate. Passing him again she glared and continued working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, how coincidental! And how her co-workers attitude towards Steve Rogers differs from hers. How do you think they differ? :) Leave a comment of your opinion, I'm curious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private lives? More like expecting knives.

Stepping out of the diner, Madelyn fixed her leather gloves and tightened the strap on her black trench coat. Walking along with a jump in her step, she walked down the street and popped in the ear plug to listen around. The wind became cold against her cheeks as she slept away the hair on her shoulder turning the corners, glancing behind her she crossed the street and looked up to an apartment. Standing there on the corner.

 

She stared into the high window. Watching as a figure passed the window and threw off his sweater, Steve walked into his living room as she rounded the corner and followed his location from the ground floor. Staring up to the window, she could see his shadow in the light of the TV and with that she looked down at her phone clock and walked along the sidewalk.

 

Walking into her apartment, she could see the living room light on and taking off her trench coat she tossed it aside on the coat rack and passed the living room door to see Brian sitting on the couch dozing off. "You didn't have to wait for me to come home, you know I always do."

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safe." He said getting up from the couch and followed her into the kitchen. "Long day at work?"

"Yeah, I got the perfect tip from Captain America." She smiled.

"Really? Did you get an autograph?" He said lazily rounding the island and holding his arms around her waist.

"No, 'cause I was working."

He kissed her cheek kindly.

"How about you? Did you have a rough day in the office?"

"Well, Stark Corporations had just cut a few people from the business and I just made it enough to stay on the line."

"Sounds amazing." She opened the fridge as he leaned against the island. "Did you get the wine?"

He sucked his teeth, rubbing his eyes. "I totally forgot about it."

She turned and placed her hands on the island behind him, "It's okay. I guess I'll just have to make my Italian dish some other night." She wrapped her arms limp around his neck smiling.

"What do we make tonight then?"

She shrugged, "How about I make some other Italian recipe, like the original pasta and sauce."

He combed a strand of hair behind her ear, "M'Kay." Smiling he kissed her and she turned to the kitchen, "Want me to set the table?"

"In a bit. I'm going to go clean up first, get changed and I'll start cooking. Could you get the water going in the shower? I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright." He mumbled walking into the hallway and disappearing.

 

Madelyn glanced down the hall way and walked into her bedroom, hearing the water start to run she pulled her curtain open the tiniest bit and stared out. Just across the lot and the street, stood Captain America's room. Why hide out on a rooftop by his apartment when she could've just scoped him out in her own room? _Brian_. Brian didn't know, he never knew anything. She had met him before all of the jobs and the Boss, being when she had been given the directions to watch and assassinate Steve Rogers he had already asked for her to move in. He was he road block in her life, but she refused to think so, he was also the blessing in her eyes.

 

Pulling away from the window, she stripped from her shirt and pants. Throwing her robe over her, Brian walked out of the bath room in time to take her in his arms and swirl her around. She laughed and leaned her head back on his shoulders, "How long are you going to be?"

"Hungry?" She questioned, smoothing his wrist with her thumb.

"Starving."

Kissing the under side of his chin, she smiled. "I won't be long. Promise." Dipping into the bathroom, she closed the door and locked it.

 

Turning to the running shower, she sighed a breath and stepped in taking off the rest. Like she had said, she was out of the shower without a thought in her mind. Getting dressed and looking out of the window to Steve's room, she could see him in his room watching TV. Walking into the kitchen again, she heard the TV going and the occasional laugh here and there. Boiling the spaghetti and tossing together the sauce she heard the same creak of the door way that would always make the same noise when ever Brian walked into the room. He just always walking over it by accident.

 

She felt his arms go around her waist. "You making the sauce?" He mumbled low.

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm almost done. Go set the table." Madelyn instructed as he pecked her shoulder and traveled over to set the said table.

"You know, I was thinking we could go some where this week."

"Oh yeah, like where?"

"I don't know, maybe some where out of the city. Just for a while."

She had her job to do, and not just assassination. "You know I work all week."

"Then maybe just for the day, you can tell the boss to lay off you for the week. Right?"

Madelyn scoffed, "If I tell him that, he just might fire me."

"I just want to go out some where with you. I feel like we don't go out as much." He leaned on the counter beside the stove.

She pulled his chin in her fingers, "I don't need to go any where special with you, every day is special for us."

Taking her hand, he kissed the inside and looked up at her like she were the stars. "But we never go dancing anymore, we never go out and have fun with out worrying or caring for ourselves."

"Well, times have changed now. We're working on getting money for a house of our own."

He stepped behind her as she stirred, "And in this dream of yours, are we rock stars?" He joked.

"We are rock stars, yes." She laughed. "The house is painted black and we wear leather all day, even in the summer. And the kids have a decked out room."

"Kids? We're going to have kids in our house?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, doesn't that always come with a house and stress?" She turned off the stove. "The sauce is done." Madelyn called as he took the remaining utensils and walked over to the table with the hot pan of sauce.

"I'll get the spaghetti." He said pouring in the spaghetti, she followed and put separate amounts into the bowls.

Sitting down in silence as they ate at the two seat table, their knees basically touching but not a thought to it. Eating and drinking water, they went silent with their meal but as they began to finish off Brian watched Madelyn from over his cup of water. She glanced up at him and poked at her food only to glance up again, "What?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I just - there's something different about you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know it's - new." He smiled, "I guess I just never realized it until now, so busy with work and every thing."

"Have you gotten the news about the raise yet?"

"Uh, yeah. Mr. Stark said that he would raise the upper-class men's pay by a dollar. So that'd be sixteen dollars an hour."

"You work all day, sounds like a good thing."

Briana smiled and drank some more water.

"Nothing happened much at work, just that Captain America thing."

"Did you really meet him? I mean, I've heard news he's around here. Hasn't really shown up in town that much, I could understand he's a celebrity and every thing."

She shrugged, "I don't know, I don't see him that way. He's just another guy living his life, he just so happens to have a known name around here." She poked at her empty plate.

"Well, if you have the name of Captain America, obviously you're going to get noticed." He cheered.

Madelyn drank the rest of her water and flashed a smile over to Brian, "You're doing dishes tonight." Kissing his cheek and picking up her dishes, she placed them in the sink and started towards her room.

"Are you going to bed?" Brian yelled down the hallway from the kitchen.

She crept by the window and looked out to the light that shut off in Steve's room, "Yeah, I'm going to bed early."

"Do you want me to turn on the heater?"

"No." She said watching the curtains pull together and Steve disappear into his room. "I'll be fine."

 

Getting into the bed she kept her shoes under the bed ready, at any moment would she need to be on the move to the call of her Boss giving the notice. She needed to be out there and ready. It was until Brian was off to a heavy sleep in the bed beside her, that she moved his arm from around her and got out of bed. Putting on her shoes and walking out of the apartment, she snuck across the rooftops and unraveling a black, hidden cloth she pulled her sniper rifle from it's spot and set the stands down. Turning on her radio she listened to the silence.

 

**_Тишина называется в течение ночи , животных в_**. "Silence is called in for a night, Animal in."

**_Я наблюдал , если бы я тебя, Щит имеет свои агенты в связанной наблюдая знаменитостей_**. "I'd watch out if I were you, SHIELD has it's agents in bound watching the celebrities."

**_Новости вышел_**. "News got out?"

**_Нет, но они начинают подозревать, некоторые вещи , что происходит. Нам просто нужно ответ босса , и мы в_**. "No, but they're starting to suspect some thing is going on. We just need Boss' answer and we're in."

**_Молчание является не идти_**. "Silence is a no go."

**_По правой животных_**. "By your right Animal."

She tilted her head the slightest and she could see the reflection from a mirror bouncing the street light in her direction. **_Держите свет вниз Spade_**."Keep your light down Spade."

**_Получить здесь_**. "Get down here."

**_Я делаю свою работу, я остаюсь здесь_**. "I'm doing my job, I'm staying up here."

The tiniest red dot propped itself on her shoulder, and she glared down at the shadow in the darkness.

**_Лопата , получаем, что проклятую вещь от меня_**. "Spade, get that god damn thing off of me."

**_У меня есть новости по найденной вашего клиента_**."I have news about your client."

**_Рассыпать , я не спускался_**."Spill it, I'm not coming down."

**_Спарк был сбит , кто знает , кто, но будьте осторожны, там. Вы полностью открыты на верхнюю сторону_**. "Spark's been shot down by who knows who, but be careful up there. You're fully exposed on your up side."

**_Спасибо, но я получил его здесь_**."Thanks, but I've got it up here."

**_Я имею в виду животных. Будь осторожен_**. "I mean it Animal. Be careful."

**_Роджер , что лопата, крикнуть_**. "Roger that Spade, call out." Turning the radio lower, she stared through her scope to the night lit room of Steve's. His only transport was walking, and either way if he were to catch a taxi the driver would freak. There was no way she would fix his only escape hatch, handing him the key and saying _'get out of here before I gut you'_. No. She had a job and that required her full attention. But never did the job say that she had to hate the guy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fooled once, shame on you; fooled twice, shame on me.

Madelyn continued writing when some one crossed over the window of the car she was sitting in, checking the engine's interior response on an OBDII scanner. Some one tapped on the glass, she looked up. _Steve_.

He smiled, lighting up, "Hey, I was wondering on my bike."

She pointed her pencil to the side of the garage, "I just got the parts, and I haven't put them in yet."

He nodded glancing over to the covered bike, "You covered it."

She didn't have to look up to know that he was staring at the bike, she covered it. Sure, what about it? "I covered it so that the other's wouldn't touch it and that they wouldn't leave a scratch on it, and also so that the dust from the painters doesn't make a mess."

"Oh." He lightened up and looked back to Madelyn. "You working on this car still?"

"It doesn't take a day to over look every thing on modern cars Barbie doll." She shuffled out of the car and he stepped back letting her move around, she lifted the hood and looked under the hood.

"Why do you call me Barbie doll?"

"Look in the mirror lately?" She commented and pulled out the oil dipstick, wiping it off on her rag she stared at it for a moment and side glanced to Steve who watched her. "You're still standing here." She noted reaching behind her as she uncapped an oil bottle and poured it into the canister carefully without a funnel.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you don't see many girls around here working with cars and rolling in the dirt."

She emptied out the bottle and tossed it aside, "Well, you don't see many boys hanging around painting every thing pink either." She coughed and shot him a momentary tick of a smile, sitting back in the car she pulled the clip board back in hand. "You have your bike over there, go check if it's the bike brand or some thing."

 

He put his hands up in surrender and walked over to the bike, throwing the tarp off of it he looked to his still cleaned bike. Madelyn couldn't help but watch Steve from the corner of her eyes, it bothered her that he was there. She could've killed him right there, shot him in the head where he wouldn't know a thing. But then again, she could feel the rush of adrenaline with him standing there.

 

She was an animal.

"Hey." Steve tapped on the window on her side again and she snapped out of her daze at the clip board, "This is for a Street special."

"Same thing. One just has a prettier color." She smirked up at him and looked back down at her clip board, the phone rang in her office. "Excuse me, I have a call to get to." She shoved the clip board into his arms and he held it there as she walked along and into the office. "Hello, Country Side Auto Repair."

"Hey." Brian said as she leaned against the desk.

"Hey, what are you doing calling me?" Her voice a pinch of sweetness. "You're working right now."

"I know, I just wanted to ask you about that night out thing again."

"You know I'm working all this week." She said rounding the desk and looking out of the window to the city. "And besides, you're just as loaded as I am."

"I know, I know. How about this then? Breakfast this week, my pick."

"Only if I get out of work early."

"So, it's a yes for sure?"

Madelyn stared out into the city but the reflection bouncing back into her eyes, Steve leaned just in the doorway in that moment. Clip board by his side with the other hand in his pocket, watching her. She straightened out her back slowly and glanced down, "Maybe." Her voice turning flat. "Look, I have to get back to work."

"Alright, and I'm bringing the wine tonight. I promise."

"Mhmm."

"See you tonight."

She looked to the reflection in the window, and paused. "Bye." She called and turned, putting the phone on it's holder she looked up at Steve.

"You're really that busy this week?" He asked slyly, a playing smile on his lips.

"Some one has to do the work around here." Walking towards him she stood in the door way, him still standing there. She tossed a smirk, and took the clip board leaving the door way.

"How about tomorrow night then?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow night, how about we hang out then?"

"I don't hang out with strangers, let alone - _you_." She shot, sitting in the driver's side again she watched him lean over the driver side door.

"What's that suppose to mean? Come on, one hour. Tomorrow night, I'm buying."

She looked at him, into his sharp blue eyes. "Mr. Rogers, if you're insisting I go around the town with a guy I don't know, you think I'm insane."

He smiled, "Think about it." Pushing off of the door way, he began towards the open garage door.

"And if I still say no?"

He turned, continuing to walk back wards, "Then I guess I'm just going to have to wait all night." With a smirk he began down the road to town. Madelyn leaned against the door way of the garage doors, arms crossed over her chest she watched him in his leather jacket and slick smile in mind.

If he wanted to play this game, then Madelyn was happy to play.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, decisions.

Steve rounded the corner of the garage, seeing no one in the garage he knocked on the office door and pushed it open. Madelyn lowered her classic car magazine slowly, her legs up on the desk leaning back, she raised the magazine back up.

"So, how about tonight?" He leaned his back against the wall beside the door, arms over his chest. "I'm still paying."

Madelyn turned the page on Super Sport guns, "You are?"

"Only if you come with me."

She nodded her head, "And where is this destination you're planning on taking me to?"

He raised his finger to his lips, signaling a secret.

She clicked his tongue, "It's too bad, I guess you'll have to go to town without your bike." Swinging the keys on her finger, she kept her eyes on the magazine.

"You fixed it?" He stepped forward.

She clenched the keys in hand, stopping to his sudden step forward. "Momentarily." She tossed the magazine aside, "My garage, my rules." She kept her hand clenched over the keys getting up and passing him in the door way. "If I don't like the place - I'm taking my pieces back and you can put them in yourself."

She opened her hand but when he reached to take it, she closed her hand on it. He scoffed, "You really are a catch."

She threw the keys in the air, him catching it as she walked towards the bike. "What's there to catch? I'm not running." Taking the raft in hand, she tugged it back and the Harley Davidson revealed itself.

"Who said there was a chase?" He added.

She shrugged, "If anything, I'd beat you then."

Bringing his leg over the bike, he scoffed as she hopped on. He turned his head looking over his shoulder to her, "Oh really? And who let you decide who wins?"

She shrugged, "My garage, my bike." She smirked.

He shook his head putting the keys into ignition. The roar of the bike rumbled through the room and was like music to Steve's ears, backing up through the garage door Madelyn hit the garage door button just passing it and the garage door closed after them. Turning for the town, Steve hit the clutch and down the road they went.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would've known the other side of the coin?

Madelyn laughed as they walked down the sidewalk, "It's true, I've never tried that before." He called out with a laugh.

"Sure, you haven't." She smiled, walking beside him on the sidewalk. Turning to cross the busy street, they grew silent.

"So, tell me about yourself." Steve said, still holding his coffee and Madelyn he so kindly took in hand.

"Me? Why would you want to know about me? I'm the same as every one." She lied.

"I don't know, it's some thing about you that makes you different than the others. You're no like the others."

"I've been getting that a lot."

"No, no, no." He said seeing the change in her face go, "It's not a bad thing, being different isn't bad or anything . It's just that I've never met some one like you. It's -."

" _Different_." She filled in.

He shook it off, "Let's just not use that word any more." He smiled, "Forget that the word different was ever invented."

"What word?" She played along.

"Exactly." He laughed, and gestured the coffee to her. "But tell me about yourself? What made you open a garage out in the middle of no where?"

She shrugged taking the coffee, "It was my dad's dream actually, he said he wanted to open a garage out some where where he could help people if they got stuck in the middle of no where. You know, he wanted people to pass by his place and say _'that's where the half way mark is, I'm almost home'_."

"What happened then? He opened the place. People came in and out."

"That's the thing, he started the business but for my birthday - he actually handed over the garage to me. He died a few days after my birthday so he signed off the papers as soon after he could, and right when I was the one to sign it under my name - he died."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine, you didn't know." She pressed her lips together.

"Did you have any other family members?"

"- Uh, yeah. My mom. I didn't know her though. They divorced when I was a kid and I don't remember a thing about her, I had been with my dad ever since."

He nodded.

"What about you? Any family?"

He smiled, "Yeah, they all passed away by now though." He took a sip of his coffee, "Do you have any one in the picture?"

Madelyn furrowed her brow, "Did you just ask me if I had a boyfriend?"

He coughed, "No. I just asked if there was anyone in the picture, some one close you worked with or lived with."

She pivoted her head forward, "No."

He nodded, "Okay then."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything bad about it."

She squinted at him, "Hmm."

"What?" He put his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean anything by it. Promise." He smiled.

"So, where do you work then? I don't see you wearing a label to where you hang out most of the day."

He laughed, "Uh, I work around here and there."

"That doesn't answer the question." She pressed raising her eyebrows.

He glanced to his watch, "I work around Stark Corporations."

"Oh really?"

He nodded as they continued walking aimlessly until they stood on the sidewalk down the street from Steve's bike.

"I know some one who works there." Madelyn could feel her phone buzz, working itself into a ring. She pulled it out and ignoring it, she tucked it back into her pocket.

"Need to take a call?"

"Uh, no. It's not important, just some number that keeps calling me."

"Block the number then." Steve insisted stopping in front of her, standing beside the bike.

She waved it off. "I'll do it later."

He smiled looking into her eyes, "You're some thing." He mumbled.

"Don't get too lost Barbie doll," she patted his chest, "You still have to drive me home." Swinging his feet over the bike and Madelyn following, she could hear some one yelling her name. They both turned to the voice.

Madelyn kept her hands on Steve's sides as the figure got closer. "You know him?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

Turning back to the handles, Steve pressed forward and the bike started taking off down the road. Staring back to her co-worker, Spade, Camden, stood where the bike had taken off. Turning back to Steve who was riding down the street with the air flowing over the two, she stared at his straight face from behind and searching his face and scaling the lines so perfectly with her eyes. She was drawn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar and spice just as good as poison.

The bike pulled in front of her apartment and she hopped off, Brian wouldn't be home. He works until two in the morning for five days a week, the apartment was empty. Steve looked around, "Hey, I don't live far from here." He scoffed, "Right over there."

"Really?" Madelyn looked over to where he was looking. She knew exactly where he lived, it was all in the act. "Well, now I know where to go when I'm taking the bike back for a spin."

He laughed, "Well, I guess you weren't as busy as you thought."

"It's a thing I say to ward off people."

"You're not really a people person are you?"

"I'm not really an anything person. I sort of only have work and home."

"Aha, I see. Only so little time for so many things, got it." He smiled, "I had a great time tonight."

"I think that's suppose to be my line." She joked and smiled, "It was fun. I enjoyed it for the most part."

"For the most part. Jeez, remind me next time to never take you out to dinner and pay on the same day." He joked, looking up to her apartment complex of four floors he pointed. "Which ones yours?"

"Third floor."

"Let me guess, there are a lot of stairs too?"

"Got that right." She answered. "You're lucky if you get an elder woman walking in front of you, takes you longer to get to your apartment from the top to the bottom."

He laughed and nodded. "I can relate, I can relate." He repeated. He pointed, "See you around."

"Wouldn't bet on it Barbie doll." Stepping to the stairs, she opened the door.

"Would I be pushing my luck if I asked whether I could come in or not?"

She turned to him slowly.

It was not minutes later that she opened the door and put her coat on the rack, Steve putting his up as well. He gazed around, "Wow, this place is nice."

"Thanks." Madelyn mumbled peeking into the living room, Brian wasn't home but she couldn't risk having some thing out she needed to hide. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure, anything you prefer?" He walked into the kitchen where Madelyn opened the fridge door and placed down the white wine that was left over from Madelyn's cooking yesterday. "Wow." He picked it up, "[ _Black Swan_](http://www.blackswanwine.com/resources/images/wines/pinot_grigio.jpg) wine. 2010."

"I insisted going with [_Cavit_](http://yummywineblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/11/Cavit%202008%20Pinot%20Grigio%20from%20Trentino,%20Italy%20close-up.jpg) wine but others thought different. From 2010, it's the best tasting instead of some rip off taste." Pouring herself a cup in a normal glass, she gestured to him.

"I wouldn't go against a woman's judgment." He insisted being poured a cup.

Leaning forward on the island, Madelyn held up her cup and smiled. "To the crap world we live in. To change."

Steve smirked and raised his glass, "To change." Clinking the cups together, Madelyn smirked and drank down her wine.

Steve looked around the kitchen, "So, you live here alone?"

"Uh, yeah." She looked around the kitchen too, but her eyes returned back to Steve, "You?"

"Yeah, sadly no one likes to be room mates with the Barbie doll."

She pointed at him, "See? The name sticks, doesn't it?"

He laughed shaking his head, watching as she poured herself another cup of wine. The wine falling into the cup, curling into the bottom of the cup until it grew too tall to spin around until it bounced around when she pulled the bottle back. "So, what happens when you get the money you want? You getting any thing special?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, a house seems like it. But then again, who has the time to watch their own house and still work a job?"

He nodded.

"What about you? Planning on running free from this town?"

He shook it off, "I think about it some times. And then I remember that this town needs some one to lean on, you know. So much has happened in this town that it's impossible to actually focus on what you want in life. So worked up on every one else that you forget who you are until they're there, screaming your name. Then, you remember, and you just don't seem to care as much because you're standing there making some thing happen for once in a life time." He looked up into Madelyn's eyes, truth spilling out in his blue oceans.

Tipping the bottle into his cup, she smiled. "Cheers to that."

He stared down to the cup in his hand and lifted it, half hearted. "Cheers."

Crashing her cup into his, they drank down the rest of the wine and gave over glances of truth and honor to each other. Soon after neither of them had realized how late it got until Madelyn looked up at the clock, showing Steve the door again she leaned against it and he turned in the hall way to her.

"Thank you, for the wine."

"No problem." She smiled, "It was my treat, after all that you did for me tonight. It was repayment."

He nodded, "Didn't even realize what time is was."

"You never looked at the clock any ways." She pointed out.

His eyes panned to the ground with a caught smile, framed. "Well, have a good night."

"You too." Madelyn said with a side smile.

 

Lingering there in the hall, he took a step forward and lightly kissed the spot below her cheek bone. Pulling back slowly, he pressed his lips together in a smile and turned for the stairs. With a slow breath in and out, she turned to the apartment and closed the door behind her. Clenching her jaw tightly she walked over to the window watching Steve get on his bike and the sound vibrating through the window.

 

He glanced up and from above, he shook his head driving off. Going into the lot in between her bedroom window and his, she leaned against the side of the window and watched him walked into the apartment only to go up to his room and turn on the living room light, she didn't see him take off his jacket or throw off his shoes. But he was there, sitting there in silence, just like she was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't supposed to happen.

With a aggressive tug, Camden seized Madelyn's arm and she looked up at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

She tugged her arm back, "I'm doing as I was told. Waiting on my mark-."

"You think that you have the stand here? You are just like the rest of us-."

"Don't you think I know that?" She barked.

"Just because you were higher ranked doesn't mean that you can have the right to mingle with your target."

"You must be sick if you think I'm sleeping with the guy."

"Well, you sure as Hell aren't sleeping with Brian." He noted, "You are getting too attached to them, and it is you that will get the bad end of it."

"Then why do you keep bringing them up?" She growled.

"You have rules Madelyn, and you know them well. Do I need to remind you what your own job is? Report, obey, kill."

"If I needed a parot on my shoulder, I would've asked you for one." She retorted, "I know my rules and I know my job, just because you do it a different way doesn't mean I have to do the same." She put the dishes into the sink.

"Follow the direct orders."

"I am." She yelled. "Haven't you considered that I'm doing it a different way that's easier?"

"What? Wooing your own target? Bad things are coming your way Maddie. It's time to shape up and start taking some responsibility."

"You know, why'd you even come here in the first place? Why not kill him yourself if you're getting so worked up about it? Huh? Go ahead, he's probably sleeping by now. And how would I know that? Because I've been watching him day and night, doing double my work by knowing him in the day. Where he goes, where he eats, where he sleeps. I know where he goes day and night because if we're given the note to shoot in the middle of the day, I know where he stands on the corner crossing the street. Go ahead Camden, tell the whole world I'm not doing crap because I'm standing here today when some one could've put a bullet to my head yesterday!"

The front door opened. "Maddie, are you home?" Brian walked into the kitchen and slowed down to the sight of Cam. "Hey Camden, haven't seen you in a while. Are you staying for dinner?"

"No." They both answered.

"He was just leaving." Madelyn growled, glaring at him. Brian knew that this was a bad time.

Camden nodded to Brian with a smile, "It was nice seeing you." He walked to the door and closed it behind him.

Brian looked to Maddie, who rubbed the bridge of her nose roughly as he rounded the island. "Hey, hey." He hushed, "It's alright." He rubbed her shoulders.

She rolled her shoulder uncomfortably, "Bry, I'm just - not in the mood right now."

He leaned around her, "Do you want me to help?"

"No, I just - need air." She noted.

"Do you want to take a drive?"

"No, I'll just walk around the block and get my mind cleared out." She rushed to the coat rack before he could get out of the kitchen.

"Are you sure? It's dark out there."

"I'll call you if anything happens. I'll be back." She mumbled opening the door and closing it. Rushing down the stairs her heated skin touching the cold air and she felt freed. Walking down the stairs and into the lot she paced towards the Harley Davidson, running her hand over it she continued towards the apartments and looked to the mail box names.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of third floor, waiting for the door to open to her earlier knocks. The door opened. Steve was standing squinted eyed behind the door, hair messy, and face pulled tight out of sleep. "Madelyn? What-." He started lazily, voice trailing off. "What're you doing here?"

She shrugged, "Bad night." She pressed her lips together, "Would I be pushing my luck if I asked whether I could come in or not?" She smirked remarking his exact words.

Walking into the apartment past him, he closed the door and Madelyn walked in looking to the hall leading into the living room and kitchen.

"This isn't such a bad place." She commented, "For a Barbie doll."

He scoffed, "Do you want some thing? Since tonight was such a bad night?"

"Got anything heavy?" She followed him into the kitchen.

"That bad?"

Maddie sighed. "Yeah."

"How about some heavy tea?" He smiled, "I'm not really one for keeping heavy things, but between me and you," he leaned on the counter towards her, "Scotch is good every once in a while." He smirked and turned to the stove heating up water. "So, what happened to call it such a bad night?"

Shaking her head, Maddie sat down at the table. "Just some guy I work with, got into this huge fight. He knows I'm right about what I said and still he pulls this whole _'you're going to get in trouble'_ and _'it's all in your hands now, it's all your fault'."_

"Ouch." He tilted his head, "Sounds like he really doesn't like what you're doing."

"He never liked me to begin with, we're friends and all but he hates me just as much as the rest."

"That's not true." He smirked, "I don't hate you."

She scoffed, "Don't you have tea to brew."

"The water's not boiling yet." He said not even looking over to it, "Besides, I'm having a conversation with you. It wouldn't seem sensible to walk away mid sentence while you're talking."

She sucked in her cheeks trying to hold a smile but it still showed and she shook her head, shutting her eyes. "You're strange."

"Come on, it's a good kind of strange." He smiled, "Plus, if I'm strange then what are you to still hang around me?"

Madelyn stared, "I don't know, what was that word you used again?" She raised her hand to her head, " _Different_?"

"What? Huh?" He put is hand to his ear, "Huh? I can't hear you over all this noise." He joked.

She laughed.

"What? What's that word you're using? _Different_? I don't know what that word is," he turned to the kitchen, "Oh look, the water's boiling. So sorry, I'll get back to that word." He joked walking off to the kitchen pouring the water into two cups, coming back over Madelyn had wandered over to the corner of the room where an old record player was set and records in a case by it's side.

"You collect vinyls?"

"Only the ones I like." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

She flipped through some of the old vinyls. "Blue Oyster Cult, Nirvana, Prince, - wow, you like the old days."

"Yeah." He said in a sort of harmonic tone, "I like one of these vinyls the most. I play it most of the time when I'm just passing the time." Reaching over to the already set record player, he turned it on and gently placed the needle on the record as it spun. The sound of the light scratching, [Steve swayed slightly](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpEEJ3o5GP4&feature=player_detailpage).

"What is this?"

"Elvis Presley's cover of Burt Bacharach's song 'I'll Never Fall in Love Again'. The original song was released in 1968, and another in 1969." He swayed back and floor, spinning around until he faced Madelyn again. He held out his hand, "Care to dance?"

She laughed, "I don't dance."

"Neither do I." He took her hand, "But you don't see me complaining." He smiled leading the way around as they swayed. "You know this song reached six on the Billboard Hot 100 in 1970? But Elvis Presley recorded it in his home at [Graceland ](http://graceland.elvis.com.au/images/graceland_front_3.jpg)in 1976, February fourth I think. Or was it the fifth?"

"You're full of facts aren't you?"

"I'm also light on my feet." He twirled Madelyn around and she tipped back her head and laughed.

 

It was like a tango with him. He twirled into the living room and around the couch, step followed by step, every once in a while there was a sway to the step. He would go out of his way picking up the remote and singing into it like it was some microphone. Pulling her back in he shined that smile again and it never failed to make her laugh out and be twirled around again. The song came to its second chorus and Steve looked into Madelyn's eyes, Madelyn looked into his eyes. The song seemed to linger on as they swayed there in the room, eyes trailing over each other's and both examining every turn and curve of their faces. He sung to the words of the song.

 

_"It looks like I'm never going to fall in love again. That why I'm saying! Fall in love. I'm never going to fall in love. Fall in love. Again."_

They both leaned closer to each other, closer and closer until their faces were inches from each others. It was only pure strength that stopped them, "I should be getting home." Madelyn whispered low.

 

Steve nodded silently, but neither did he move. With pressuring intentions, the two of them leaned closer and their lips met. It wasn't suppose to happen, it wasn't suppose to take place and settle in their hearts. One moment they're enemies and the next Madelyn is combing her fingers through his hair and Steve's arms around her.

 

They knew it too. Maddie looked into his blue eyes and pulled away, turning for the door she closed it with a slam behind her and the song ended leading into Elvis' cover of [Unchained Melody](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Sm9jFaHbCM&feature=player_detailpage) recorded in 1977 in concert. Madelyn stood on the other side of the door as Steve stood there turning his head so slowly away from the door, pushing off the door she rushed down the stairs and across the lot. Passing the bike and onto the steps of her apartment, she didn't go up and she didn't leave. She just sat there, hand over her lips.

 

This wasn't suppose to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close encounters.

Madelyn opened the door to her apartment, walking in the sound of feet rushed to her. She turned to Bryan standing there. "You're home." He said relieved. "I was about to call you and ask if you were alright."

"I'm fine." She brushed off putting her jacket on the rack, "I'm calmed down." She smiled to him and leaning up to kiss him she walked into the kitchen and continued cooking, Bryan came into the kitchen. Eyebrows furrowed.

"So, where'd you go?" He asked, some thing his tone as if he were asking _what the hell?_

She shrugged chopping up the celery for her home made soup she normal cooks at the diner. "I just took a long walk."

He nodded, eyes dipping in dissatisfaction. "Oh," he mumbled, "It smells like you walked through a cologne parlor." He joked.

She shrugged again, keeping her eyes down as she began boiling the water again and threw in the celery. "Some thing must've been caught on to me when I was walking around." She lied.

Bryan leaned on the counter, looking up into her eyes and she looked down into his.

She let out a sigh, "Alright, I went to a friend's apartment but I only stood for a little bit." She persuaded. "I stood outside for a little before I came in." She noted.

He came around the island and hugged her tightly, "I'm just glad you're home safe." He smiled kissing her shoulder, "I'll set the table soon." He stated and went off to the living room again.

 

After eating and heading off to bed, Madelyn snick out of bed and slipped on her shoes. Heading across the lot she uncovered her sniper rifle and aimed it into Steve's apartment, sitting there she turned on her radio listening to the others talk again.

 

Some thing seemed off about it this time.

 

Steve moved through the living room, throwing on his leather jacket and into the kitchen to the front door. Closing the stands and hiding the sniper rifle again, she crept down the escape ladder quickly and just as she took a turn for the alley way Steve stepped out onto his stairs. Walking down and onto the sidewalk, he crossed the street. Madelyn stepped out of the dark and followed Steve on the other side of the street. Down the street and turning the corners, Steve walked further from his home but still on the main roads. Madelyn stood tucked behind cars with her hood over her head, mask on top waiting to be put down if needed. Watching him from the corner of her eye, he turned in her direction.

 

He saw her.

 

Rushing in his step he took a turn for an alley, Madelyn crossed the street taking the same turn. Looking into the alley as she went, he was no where to be found. She pulled her mask down in the darkness. The mask down of the [Anonymous](http://www.shedoesthecity.com/wp-content/uploads/files/2013/10/anonymous.jpg). She walked throw the alley slowly, searching behind the dumpsters and pipes she kept her stance low as she walked along. An escape ladder creaked. Snatching her gaze up, she jumped out of the way as Steve jumped down and landed where she had been standing. She stood again as she watched Steve stare back at her, she was wearing her uniform where she would normally stick out on the roof.

 

Black pants baggy enough to hide the curves in her legs, the shape of her hips and abdomen. Her hair tied up in a tight hood, she held her hands up in fists. He held his hands up just as quick, signaling a go at him she lunged forward. Forcing her fist to his chest, he swung them away and throwing a fist to her she dodged down and caught him in the stomach with a swift punch. Stepping behind him she elbowed down on his shoulder and he stepped away, turning back to her this time he ran at her.

 

Fists flying, kicks swinging. She blocked, he punched, he dodged, she kicked. At a moments loss, he grabbed her and threw her to the dumpster. Smashing into the corner of it, she moved in time so she wouldn't be barged into. Punching down on his arm, she run up the wall and with enough speed kicking him in the face getting a perfect landing on her feet.

 

Next was his move as he grabbed her in a lock, arms held back and turned to a wall and pushed off of it. Getting Steve barged in the wall, she yanked her arm back and threw him to the other wall. At that moment he pulled the biggest wrestling move, she tackled him from behind. Legs straddling his sides and her arms around his head, he gripped her shoulders tightly, grabbing the mask too, and threw her forward off his back.

 

She landed with a roll and Steve glanced down to the mask in his hand, looking to his attacker she peered over her shoulder with only her eyes and took for the alley way entrance. He chased her momentarily but she was lost in the moving cars. He stared around.

 

Madelyn had climbed up, in a fit of adrenaline, an escape ladder and stared down at Steve from the other side of the road. She watched him as he looked around with the mask in hand, he looked down at the mask and turned for the alley. Tossing it into the dumpster she had nearly been killed by being thrown into, he threw his hood over his head and tucked into the night back to his apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our cards are showing.

Madelyn rolled her shoulders as she walked along the counter top, wiping it down. A bruise had grown noticeable on her collar bone, if it weren't for Steve throwing her against the dumpster her chest wouldn't hurt as much when she did some thing as simple as breathing. Pulling her collar up she continued wiping down the counter top and the bell above the door jingled, folding the rag in her hand she looked up when Steve sat down at the counter with a little smile. "Good morning." He cheered. A cut on his lip.

"Morning." She tossed and turned her back on him, she didn't want to be reminded the kiss nor the fight. The bruise hurt like a Hell fire. "What can I get for you?"

He scoffed and looked down at the menu, "I think I'll have the house special." He pressed his lips into a smile when she turned to take his menu.

"Coming up." She mumbled ignoring him soon after.

He didn't bother her eating his food, didn't even make comments like he always seemed to do eating the food. Even if it was the same thing he always got.

Soon after he asked for another coffee refill, she began filling his cup and couldn't help but glance up to the cut on his lip. "That cut."

This blue eyes finally met hers.

"How'd you get that cut on your lip?" She asked, out of fake curiosity.

"Oh." He leaned back, "It's nothing, I was just doing some thing stupid and I cut my lip. I don't even feel it." He smiled.

"Madelyn, order five is up."

Looking to the cook, Steve's eyes dropped to the showing bruise on her collar bone. He pulled his eyes away when she turned for the plate and left the area again. Going passed the counter she waited tables and brought the orders over, service soon slowed down for what seemed like the longest hour there.

Stepping in her way, Steve smiled. "Hey, uh, could I talk to you?"

"I'm working-." She mumbled.

"It'll only take a minute. Promise." He asked and they walked over to a hidden and more quieter corner.

She kept her eyes on the other tables past Steve.

"Hey, uh, look, I'm sorry about what happened the other night. I don't know what had gone through my head, I guess I was just a bit tired."

"Madelyn, you've got customers waiting." Camden yelled over, seeing her standing there with Steve in front of her.

Steve glanced to Cam and back to her, "Look, I've got to get back to work. See you around Steve." She mumbled and walked away from him, Steve nodded and took for the door. Already paid for his food he left with the door bell jingling before Madelyn walked over to Cam.

He reached up pulling back the collar of her shirt, seeing the bruise. "What'd you do?"

She yanked her shirt collar back into place, "Nothing." She barked under her breath, "Last night Steve went out, and I got caught in a fight with him."

"Did he see your face?"

"No, you think I'm stupid enough for that to happen?" She mumbled passing a plate to a man at the counter.

"The Boss hasn't given out the word yet-."

"I know, it's all going according to my plan." She took an order and turned to him. "I get his trust, a mysterious shadow attacks him every once in a while at random. When He calls the shots, then I'll have him wrapped around my finger before he even knows what shot him in the head."

Camden nodded. "Good."

Heading back to work, she constantly gently ran her hand over the bruise. It was a reminder of who she was, and it was a reminder - of what she had to do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One too many times before.

The next night Madelyn had just got out of work walking along the side of the sidewalk, cars passed by and so did people. With the sound of silence in her head she could hear an echoing engine approaching, the light of the bike shined on her as it pulled up beside her.

"Madelyn."

She turned to see Steve with a slick smirk.

"Hey, I didn't get time to catch you at the diner. I was wondering if I could give you a ride home?"

"I'm fine. Thanks." She said one toned and began walking again.

"Wait, wait." He still sitting on the bike he began pushing it along as he walked along side Maddie on the street. "I'm sorry for that night again, I didn't mean to do it."

She stopped walking and turned to him, she didn't say a word but she didn't need to say a word to him. She stared at him and then down to the cut on his lip, reaching out silently she brushed the pad of her thumb over it gently. She looked up into his eyes and stared.

"Let me give you a ride. It's the least I can do." He asked politely.

 

With a reminder of what she had to do, yet she ignored it, she got onto the bike and let him give her a ride home. Getting up the stairs and opening the door to the apartment, Bryan made it obvious he was there. Getting up in the living room and looking at Madelyn in the hall, he had the look of suspicion.

 

"You didn't have to wait for me." She stated.

"I called you, where were you?" He asked worried.

She turned to him, "I was at work, I had to work an extra hour because Camden left early."

"You've been out lately, and when you come back you always smell like you've been with some one." He raged.

"I haven't been with anyone-."

"Really? Who's this friend's apartment you went to? Who are they?"

"Bryan, you're being insane. I just worked an extra hour, I haven't been with anyone, and I come home to you yelling at me doesn't help that I've been over working." She yelled back, "I just want to come home one day and not have you breathing down my neck."

"And I just want to know the truth, Madelyn."

She shook her head, "I don't need this." She started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out." She muttered grabbing her jacket and slamming the door behind her. Down the stairs and out to the lot, she found the Harley Davidson there and just stood by it instead of traveling up the stairs. She waited there, arms crossed over her chest, breathing roughing through her nose.

Sure enough, Steve came out to the bike. Leather jacket on with that stupid, quirky smile swinging his keys around on his finger. He stopped beside her. "Rough night?"

She shook her head, "I just can't-." She mumbled before Steve hopped onto the bike with her following, and they went out into town again.

This time they didn't go any where special, a Dunkin Donuts around the corner and walked down the street with coffee in their hands. Walking along side the sidewalk, they went on a slow pace walking seemingly close. "So, what got you so tired tonight?"

She swayed her head, "It's just - nothing."

"Come on, tell me. I'm all ears."

She glanced up at him and started, "I have this - friend, who's kind of protective over me and he finds it that he's like my father or something." She started off, "He's always asking me where I'm going and he's so caught up with me being around him that he thinks that when I'm not there with him, or I'm late by an hour, that I'm out having fun with some other guy."

"So, you _do_ have some one in your life?"

"No, him - I." She stuttered, "I don't know, I mean I care for him. Obviously. But I find it so hard, with all these jobs to do and all these things to keep up with, him and work, and being told what to do. It's just hard to catch up to some times."

Steve nodded, "That's understandable."

"And when I tell him the truth, he called me a liar. That's when I took my leave and walked out."

"And you found me." He smiled down at her.

She nodded, "Correct."

He rolled his shoulders, "Sounds to me that this guy really cares about you, he's protective over you because he wants you to understand that he's there for you." He insisted.

"Maybe you're right." She thought about all the times that she'd ask Bryan for things but not once did he ever ask her for some thing. "You know, about the other night - I'm sorry too." She stated. "It wasn't all your fault."

"Oh. _That_." He mumbled pressing his lips together.

"Yeah." Maddie whispered and things grew silent until Madelyn peered up and looked to the cut on his lip. "That cut on your lip, how'd you get it again?"

"I was just playing around with a couple of friend wrestling and it sort of happened when a friend punched too hard." He lied. He looked down to the ground.

Madelyn nodded.

"Actually," he began, "The other night, I was attacked. In an alley way."

Maddie looked surprised.

"The attacker got me, was wearing a mask and right when I ripped it off. They ran for the street. I didn't get to see their face." He mumbled.

"Were you okay?" She sounded the most bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I got out with only a few scratches and bruises but I'm alive." He commented, "It's crazy though. There's been a lot of trouble in town lately."

"Like what?"

"Well, the Anonymous are running around town making trouble. There are Hackers every where trying to get into Stark and take information and send it over seas for a 'new war'. Hydra.. is still alive and kicking. And SHIELD is running out of security from the press. All these big Corporations are going through Hell trying to stay up. It's only a few more hits that they'll all fall."

She went silent, nudging him she hinted at a smile. "At least they've got you to look after them Barbie doll."

He scoffed and turned to a laugh. "You're never going to stop calling me that are you?"

"Not a chance." She smirked. Feeling her phone vibrate again for the third time that night, she reached into her pocket ending the call and looking to her clock. "It's starting to get late. I think I should be getting home."

"It's that late already." He tried at a playful whine.

She playfully punched him, "Come on, bring me home Barbie doll." With a snort of a laugh, Steve drove her home and pulling into the parking spot of the lot she looked up to the apartment of her house. The lights were off. With a silent sigh, she really didn't want to go back home knowing that Bryan wasn't there and out some where probably searching for her.

Steve watched her expression up at her apartment complex and he leaned forward, "Do you want to come up stairs?" He asked kindly. "I'd be more than happy if you did."

She turned to him and shook on a smile, "Sure." She smirked and they walked up the stairs, first being in the apartment Steve walked into the kitchen and Madelyn followed to the sound of clink and walking in Steve held up a bottle of wine. "Cavit."

"I had to try it for myself, and I have to say -," he smiled, "It's my favorite." He handed her a cup and filled it, filling his own he held up his cup. "To change." He mocked.

She scoffed and lifted her cup, "To change." Drinking down the wine, she didn't remember anything much soon after to the sound of the records playing, the clinking of cups, the swirl of dancing around, only to find herself smoothing the curves in Steve's facial structure staring into his jeweled eyes. She had become intoxicated. She had become plagued.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistaken intentions.

 When Madelyn had opened her eyes again she was staring at the white ceiling of a new apartment, a blanket had been put over her in comfort and a pillow under her head. Sitting up slowly she looked around the room and the smell of breakfast found her, turning to the kitchen in plain sight of the living room couch Steve glanced over to her while stirring some scrambled eggs and tossed a small smile to her.

"Good morning." He sung continuing to cook, "I didn't want to wake you up, you looked peaceful."

She hung her feet over the couch and stared wide eyed, "What time is it?"

He thought about it for a moment, a mumbled to suggest his thought. "Eleven? - Twelve?"

Standing up from the couch, she ran a hand through her hair and turned to Steve by the kitchen. Walking up and watching him stir the eggs he smiled.

"Can't start the day off without a little breakfast." He noted taking out a flat plate and placing it in front of her, laying down the eggs and popping over toast he served himself some as well. Rushing to get things done Steve drove Madelyn to her garage and with a nod, he went back to town.

Giving off a sigh she opened the door and walked inside, ringing up the phone she listened to the messages as they went.

"' _Hey, Madelyn. I'm sorry for what I said, I was only just going on with out a motor. Please call me when you get this'_."

Next message.

"' _Hey, Madelyn. It's Bryan, call me back when you get this. I'm really worried about you, please come back home. Call me'."_

Next message.

" _'Maddie, please. I need to know if you're safe. Please. Call me back'_."

 

Looking to the phone, she wanted to pick it up and call Bryan and tell him that she was safe and fine at work now but.. she just stepped away from the office and went back to working on the cars. Trying to ignore the thought running through her head, she blast her music out and even when the other works came in for work, she didn't pay attention to them but her work and her music. Noon had passed and feet walked up to the car she now sat in, turning on the engine they knocked on the glass and she looked up. Camden stood there, normal clothes on, as she opened the door, he leaned against the door and watched her.

 

She stood silent, "What do you want Cam?"

He shrugged, "Just wanted to come by and see how you were doing."

She scoffed, "Go take a hike some where Camden." She insulted and rounding the front of the car to the hood, lifting it back up on it's stand she looked in examining it.

Cam leaned against the nose of the car, "I was just thinking about the Boss, and how he should hurry up with his job. The others are starting to call their own shots and calling dates for killing their own." He glanced over to the other workers who minded their own business for the while being. "I think we shouldn't."

"Well, Rogers hasn't been a change. He's staying low in his apartment at night, and when he can he comes by the diner in the mornings. His habits haven't changed. Same food every morning, same time he leaves the house for his jog, same time he heads off to bed."

"And any more fights?"

"Nope." She answered, "I'm starting to think on my own as well."

"You're not plannin' on goin' against the Boss' orders, are you?" He asked, his voice getting higher in anger.

"No, but if he doesn't call the shots sooner or later." She pushed him off the fender and slammed the hood down, "How is he going to stop a whole group of pissed off assassins?"

The phone rang in Madelyn's office as she walked off towards it wiping her hands on a rag.

"Besides, he's taking his time and we have little time left before some one notices." She picked up the phone, "Country Side Auto Repair."

"Hey." Steve called, "I didn't mean to call you during you working and every thing but I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch soon?"

Looking up to the window, she could see Camden walk into the door way with his hands over his chest. She stared, "I'm busy working."

"I know, I know. But it'll only take a few minutes, thirty minutes tops. What's a guy to ask a girl whether she wants to eat out or not?"

"Pushy." She answered, "Besides, I'm working on a new car and I need to get it done by today. The driver's pushing me to my limits."

"Thirty minutes." He stated.

Madelyn looked back up to the figure in the door way, "No thanks. Good bye." He mumbled before hanging up the phone. Turning to Camden she walked passed him.

"Who was that?"

She hesitated, "Bryan."

"I've told you many times about him." He scolded, "Bryan is a distraction, Maddie. A big mistake you're taking with you. He's only going to cause trouble if the Boss calls the shots and you have to run out of town, he'll only get killed if you bring him along. And it'll get you killed too." He curled a piece of hair behind her ear, "You have to get rid of him," he smiled, "Or I will."

She smacked away his hand, "Stay away from Bryan, and mind your own business Cam."

He nodded and put his hands up in surrender, "Alright. Alright." He turned for the garage door and got into his car, a motorcycle coming up the road as he passed it. Glaring to the driver of the bike, he watches Steve Rogers go up into the repair shop. He was up to no good.

Steve road into the garage, turning off his bike he looked to the other workers with a nod and turned to Madelyn who stood there wiping her hands off again. Glaring to the other workers they tucked their tails and bowed their heads to their work, she looked to Steve.

He smiled, "You hung up so quickly I didn't get the answer." He smirked.

"Steve, I have a lot of work to do. I need this car out by today and I can't be hanging around with you just to have lunch." She knelt down taking the car off of it's stands, lowering it from the floor jack lighting.

"I understand that but it'll only take thirty minutes, tops." He tried.

Maddie stared up at him and, after lowering the car, pulled his elbow and moved into the office. "Look, Steve." She started with a sigh. "I don't have enough time in the world to be hanging out with you and going out having 'fun', okay?" She tried saying this as lightly as possible. "I only have time for work and only work. I need to keep this as my top priority because if I don't - bad things will happen."

Steve's expression started to deepen, and fall.

"Look, I'm sorry for having led you on. I didn't think that it'd get this far, but I can't be hanging around any more when there's work to do. I'm sorry." She apologized leaning back against the table.

He just simply smirk and nodded, "No, I understand." He mumbled, "And honestly,.. it wasn't all you either." Taking a turn for the garage, he hopped onto his bike.

Madelyn followed him and stood in the garage as he pulled out, turning for the town she leaned against the garage door way. With a glance to her, and a smile, he turned on the bike and revved down the road. With one last look, he left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise?

 Nothing moved on the roof top that night, nothing seemed to sway Madelyn's ear on the radio. Just some people going back and forth in their own time of scoping out their people complaining about not having the time to do this and keep their cover and still be waiting for the Boss' words. Some even saying that the Boss was absent and no one was their controller.

**_Я просто говорю, что, еслибосс никогда не был там, чтобы начать? Просто некоторые ложные человек говорил все?_** "I'm just saying, what if the Boss was never there to begin with? Just some false persons saying everything?"

**_Тогда ты идиот для размышлений тем, кто будет давать информацию тогда?_** "Then you're an idiot for thinking that, who would be giving out the information then?"

**_Почему бы вам не идиоты прекратить борьбу и сосредоточиться на ваших целей ?_** "Why don't you idiots stop fighting and focus on your targets?"

**_Он действительно есть пункт , например, ктоАд -либо говорил с Хозяином напрямую?_** "He does have a point, for one, who the Hell ever talked to the Boss directly?"

**_Никто не знает, имя босса , как, черт возьми, мы знаем, если он еще жив больше, если он находится в России?_** "No one knows the Boss' name, how the hell do we know if he's even alive any more if he's in Russia?"

**_Не начинайте некоторый тип слухам, это будет кусать вас в задницу позже._** "Don't start some type of rumors, it will bite you in the ass later."

She kept quiet for the moment being.

**_Кто-нибудь на самом деле делают свою работу прямо сейчас? Или мы просто бросали hissy подходит на воздухе?_** "Is anyone actually doing their job right now? Or are we just throwing hissy fits at air?"

**_Что вы думаете тогда? А? Каковы ваши идеи на босса ?_** "What do you think then? Huh? What are your ideas on the Boss?"

 

Madelyn was too zoned out in her thinking and the talk of the others to be staring through the scope, focusing once again. Some thing was off. _Very_ off. Zooming closer she looked through the window of Steve's living room, the TV stood on but there was no sight of him.

 

She listened to the sudden silence of the radio, in which they had all quit arguing and went back to work. Listening to the silence around her, she zoomed in one more notch. The gravel shifted behind her. Without a glance back she rolled to the side grabbing the sniper in hand still, pulling up the black bandanna over her mouth and nose she turned to her attacker.

 

_Steve. Rogers._

 

He held up his shield guarding him, with a seconds pause he ran at her with the shield facing her and she moved out of the way. Dropping the sniper rifle down, she pulled the [M1911 Colt](http://www.thespecialistsltd.com/files/Colt_1911_Chrome1.jpg) from out of her thigh holster. She leaned out into sight and shot bullets at the shield in which bounced right back and she hid again.

 

She looked to the escape ladder, making a jump to it she shot over bullets and climbed down with a fit of adrenaline. Hearing Steve coming after her, she stuck the landing on her feet and ran into the street. Cars swerved as she nearly jumped the ends of them, Steve followed as a car swerved around him. Jumping over crashed cars he made it after her

 

Madelyn, as she ran, shot over cars and past poles at Steve and the bullets reflected hitting other cars and walls. Down a busy street she ran into the middle of traffic as Steve ran beside the cars, dodging mirrors, and ducking to the bullets he was like Flash and she was the lightning bolt that caught him.

 

She had made it just over a fence when his shield almost caught the heel of her foot, landing on her feet he jumped over the fence and twice as fast caught up. With the quickest pull and strongest jab, he grabbed Madelyn's shoulder and pulled her back. She ducked to the after touch and aimed the gun at him, shooting another bullet it bounced as flew just past her dodging head.

 

"Alright. Alright." He called, putting his hands up in surrender he took the shield off his arm and tossed it to the side.

She stared at him, bandanna over her mouth and nose, she put her gun down too. Throwing it to the side she stood equal to him. She's first to move. Dodging punches and elbows, he tried to kick her in the ribs but she caught his knee but a moment's pass she got caught up and he nailed punch to her shoulder and she landed on her back.

Opening her eyes again, she rolled out of the way of his stomping foot. Madelyn reached out, getting to her feet, and grabbed her gun aiming it at him. He put his hands up in surrender.

"You got me." He said.

But he kicked his heel down and his shield jumped up like a skate board, grabbing it and flicking the Frisbee she ducked down and the shield got caught in the bricks of a wall.

A red dot of another gun some where propped itself directly on his chest. On his heart. This time he held up his hands in surrender, and sincerity. Glancing at Madelyn and past her, she stood still.

**_Мэдди , это надо остановить сейчас_** . "Maddie, this has got to stop now!"

She clicked her teeth, Cam , **_выйти из этой борьбы. Это не твоя битва дело. Отойди_ **. "Cam, get out of this fight. This isn't your fight to deal with. Stand down."

Rounding the two in the fight, Camden stopped behind Steve. Feet from him, with the dot still on his back. But this time, on the back of his head. **_Я сказал вам, что это принесет неприятности, и что вы делали ? Вы все еще сделал это , вы все равно вышел из вашего пути и нашли его_**."I told you that this would bring trouble, and what did you do? You still did it, you still went out of your way and found him."

**_Это не твоя битва , уйти в отставку_ **! "This isn't your fight, stand down!" She screamed.

**_Я заканчиваю то, что вы не можете сделать_**. "I am finishing what you can't do."

**_Стоять Cam_** ! "Stand down Cam!"

**_Это для вас , Мадлен . Для всех нас_ **. "This is for you, Madelyn. For all of us." He pulled the gun closer to his eye.

"Rogers, get down!" She demanded.

Steve ducked in that moment, and she let her gun shoot a single bullet at Cam. His gun went off in the sudden surprise of being shot, his bullet going flying.

"Get up! Now!" She yelled at Steve, and he did as he was told. Running to grab his shield, Madelyn was already over the fence. Running through the streets with Steve following a block back, he kept his eyes on her as she ran.

She disappeared into a dead end alley way. Stopping and leaning against the wall, she lowered her shirt seeing the bullet hole had pressed a bullet sized hole in her shoulder. "Shit." She groaned, pressing her hand against it. It tore into her skin and stopped to the strength of her bone, she walked further into the dead end alley. "Damn it." She groaned, gun in her hand in which her shoulder held and it bled onto her hands and seeping into her black suit. "Shit." She called again under her voice.

Running feet had pulled past the alley way, only to pull back. "Hey." He called out, shield on his arm in front of him. "Hey you."

Madelyn looked to him with the bandanna over her face still, **_Не подходи ко мне_ **. "Don't come near me." She said hostile in Russian.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you." He stated.

She watched as he crept closer, she squeezed her hand harder to her shoulder.

"I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?" He glanced to Maddie's hand on her shoulder, blood over her fingers, "You're shot. Look, I can help okay?"

**_Я сказал, не подходи ко мне . Уйти_**. "I said, don't come near me. Get away." She held up her gun, Steve ducked behind his shield.

"Hey, hey. Put the gun down, let's talk, alright? Just you and me. No guns," he put down his shield, "No shields. Okay?" He kept his hands up in surrender as he shuffled closer and closer.

She fired a warning shot to his right, he covered his face as the bullet ricochet off his shield and into the street. She shot to his left, he continued walking closer with his hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you. _Нет орудий. Нет орудий_. No guns. No guns." He called in broken Russian.

 

Madelyn lifted the gun again but her finger didn't pressed the trigger, her head tipped back, and her eyes closed instantly. Like watching a feather, Steve jumped forward cradling her into his arms. Lifting her up, her arms fell lifelessly and the gun fell to the ground with a clatter. He turned for the entrance, kicking up his shield he put it on his arm and walked along.

 

Rushing into the hospital Madelyn opened her blurry eyes, her body feeling heavy and her head waving side to side as Steve came to a running stop and his voice echoed in her ears. She could feel the air touch every inch of her face, which meant her bandanna wasn't on. He has seen who she was, he had known now who tried killing him, who tried wooing him,.. who tried saving him.

 

Was only in a matter of moments that she shut her eyes again. Then he was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of plan is this even?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Happy holidays, Merry Christmas, and all that jazz! I hope you're surrounded by people you love and they love you wholeheartedly too. As always, remember that you are loved greatly and important. Please take care of yourself. :)

 Having stood there all night when they released her out of surgery, she was asleep for the most part. After Steve had fallen asleep beside the bed, Madelyn slipped out of the room and left the hospital unaccounted for. Dealing with the doctors and nurses, he told them he would bring her back and knowing where about she would be. Leaving the hospital he took for home, parking in the lot he pulled the shield from his arm and took the keys from the bike, getting off it was almost shear luck the bullet passed by his head with a whiz.

 

He ducked down for cover quickly, holding the shield out and hiding between cars he looked through the windows and using the mirrors he could see Madelyn with her gun and the bump where the doctor's had patched her shoulder on her shirt.

"Steve, come out here and fight." She growled. "Let's get this over with."

He swayed his head, turning to crouch along the cars and move around. "It doesn't have to end this way." He said hiding between two more cars. "You don't have to do this."

"I'm here to assassinate Captain America, and only that. Just show your face and I'll let you down easy." She called.

"You don't understand Maddie, there's a different way." He moved around another car, shield up still.

"My Boss put me on this because he knew I was ready for some thing big like this, he's the one who calls the shots around her but he's taking too long to do his own job Steve. I'm going to die anyways, so I might as well still do what I'm told." She stated still walking through the rows of cars.

Steve made a daring run across the aisle, seeing him run for it she shot across the aisle and missed. Hiding behind a car, she leaned out and shot the showing shield. The bullet bounced out and nearly got her. "Your Boss isn't any thing but a lie. Every thing you've been told is a lie, Madelyn."

"You're only saying that to buy time."

"I'm not." He argued, "Alright?" He yelled, "SHIELD knows about the plan, they know all about it. They know that some of the agents are being targeted, they know about the Boss. He's not real Madelyn. The Boss is a code name for an end of the world war, where it would signal the end of all ruling and Dictatorship would take over the United States."

"You're lying."

"SHIELD knows about the assassins. They've assigned people to kill those assassinators, I was self assigned to kill you, Maddie."

"What?" She mumbled.

"I took it on myself and I told them to let me take care of your murder. You were suppose to die the moment I met you in that garage." He stated still hiding behind the car, leaning his back against the wheel. "Every one in SHIELD, even the ones who were going to get killed, had been assigned an assassinator. When one would pose a threat, all of them would be kill instantly. I'm your assassinator, Maddie."

She stood up, slowly walking to the middle of the aisle as Steve leaned out of sight and stood up as well.

"The Boss is just a code, you need to understand that what's happening is all a domino fall right to the end." He stated, holding his shield high as he slowly lowered it coming out to sight. "You have to understand that if you pull that trigger on me, right now, all of those people that were wrong and chose to kill will die." He finally pulled the shield away from his face, dropping it by his side.

She stood in her spot as he walked closer to her.

He dropped his shield, the metal hitting with a clatter, "I'm not going to kill you Madelyn. I'm not going to fight you any more." He stepped closer to her. "It's your decision whether you want to kill him or not, I'm not going to stop you." He stopped in front of her, arms distance from her.

She still kept her gun held up in defense, but her expression had lost all means of hostility.

"Go on, do it if you think it's right." He pulled her arm up laying the gun to his own head, "Do it."

 

She stared at him, his hands dropping from holding the gun to his forehead. Her hands stuck on the gun holding it there, watching him stare back at her. To think that she could ever shoot him with his eyes staring back at her, to have her victim watching as she shot them in the head, she dropped her aim.

 

Pulling the gun in it's holster, she knelt down picking up his shield. Holding it out to him he glanced down to it and took it in his hands, strapping it to his arm he stared down at her and she nodded silently. He nodded back. They weren't going to fight any more. They weren't going to kill each other. They were going to protect each other. And in any means would they turn against each other, they wouldn't land a finger on each other again. Truce.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave a trail after the crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Happy new year, and I hope that it will be splendid for you! :) Take care of yourself, nurture your needs this year, and make it your way. :)

 The apartment door opened slowly as heavy feet made it known in the room, Bryan leaned over and looked into the hallway from the kitchen as he saw Camden walking towards him slowly.

 

"I didn't hear you come in." He mumbled, stepping into the hall, "Where's Madelyn?"

Camden kept his right hand behind his back, wielding a weapon. "She's taking a little vacation." He smirked, "She told me to get you."

Camden furrowed his brow, "Why?"

He shrugged, "She's too busy taking her time, so she sent me ahead."

Bryan stepped into the kitchen, nearing the phone. "I think I'll just call her and see what's going on-."

"That won't be necessary." Camden said finally dropping his arm, flashing a hand gun to Bryan.

Bryan looked down at it with all the fear he had, "Where is Madelyn?' He demanded in his little faith.

Cam waved the gun around gesturing his hands. "Bryan, let's all be honest here. How many times has she cheated on you? How many times has she been trying to call you or message you where she is? She's just using you as a cover. She's a spy who was on the job until she became close to Captain America. She doesn't even love you, she's probably with him right now."

Bryan began circling slowly around the island as Cam followed, "You're lying." His voice shook.

Cam shrugged, "She's a traitor Bryan." He pointed the gun at Bryan, "Let's all just get to the bottom of this, shall we?"

 

Men grabbed Bryan, covering his mouth with a rag, and soon his body went limp to the inhaling of chloroform, walking out of the apartment Camden eyed a class vase of an angel who played the horn. Tipping it with the muzzle of his gun it shattered hitting the ground into tiny pieces, walking over the glass he left the door unlocked but closed it in the disguise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please hit the kudos button if you like this story so far, or a comment on what you liked and didn't like. Feedback helps me in the long run with new stories. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause I'm Mr.- Not-So-Nice-Guy.

 Pulling at a stop light, Madelyn looked around at the people passing. Steve's eyes on the light and the cars passing, almost at the same time did a black van pass by with the driver staring down Steve and Madelyn but so did a passing biker who pulled down the visor on his helmet. Madelyn watched as this biker reached behind him, Steve staring at the driver rolled down his window and the passenger reaching over - the biker pulled a hand gun from behind him and the driver pulling an assault rifle, both aiming at the two on the bike. The bullets fired. Madelyn ducked for the cars behind them as Steve held out his shield, the bullets ricocheted off and pierced the van as the bullets of the passing biker didn't hit them one bit. Tugging Maddie up, they revved down into the distance with speed.

 

"Who the hell was that?" Madelyn yelled, glancing back constantly.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing they aren't the good guys." Steve commented as they pulled into their street, stopping dead in the lot between several cars Steve looked around and Madelyn looked to her apartment.

"I have to check if Bryan's there." She ran out from hiding and towards her apartment.

Steve stared, "Bryan?" Chasing after her, they ran up the stairs. Just as Madelyn was about to pull out her keys, she stared at the knob. The door was opened, there was silence.

Madelyn silently tugged her gun into her hand. Creeping into the rooms she called out, "Bryan?"

Steve wandered into the kitchen and the bed room, checking the bathroom and all the other rooms they joined back together.

"I can't find him any where." She said worried. "He would never leave the door open." She turned for the living room.

"Hold on, I thought you said you didn't live with any one?" Steve asked following.

"Right now's not the time, we need to find him." She stopped in the door way of the living room, nearing the broken angel. Madelyn knelt down beside it as Steve watched, taking a piece of the glass angel's head, she clenched her teeth. "Who ever came in here - they _knew_."

"Knew what?"

Walking to the door she pulled out her phone calling Bryan's number, he didn't pick up.

"Things would be really helpful if you'd explain this to me." Steve noted, Madelyn turned surprisingly on the steps making Steve pull an immediate stop.

"I'll explain it to you later." She stated and continued down the stairs. "I need you to drive me to Stark Corporations, that's where Bryan worked."

"I'm still confused, you said you lived alone?" Steve turned to her on the bike.

"Drive!" She demanded, taking her command he started the bike and hurried down the street with the symbol of _'Captain America'_ right on his shield drawing attention.

Walking hastily up the steps to Stark, Maddie rushed to the front desk with Steve trailing behind with his shield on his arm. "Hi, I was wondering if I could see the Head of Office."

"I'm sorry but Mr. Stark is very busy today, do you have an appointment?" The woman asked.

"No, but - you see, my friend hasn't shown up in a couple of days and I was wondering if I could just go upstairs and see if he's okay?"

"With all due respect ma'am, the service is very busy today. Make an appointment for today or leave a call with Security."

Madelyn clenched her jaw and glanced to Steve, "Look." She said stern and angered, "I have had a rough morning already. I woke up in Captain America's apartment. I got shot in the shoulder, got sent to the hospital. Almost got my head chopped off by a co-worker of mine, and almost got shot in a drive by just minutes ago." She leaned on the desk, "I am pissed off, tired, and I just want to see if my friend is okay." She said with clenched teeth.

"Well, I'm very sorry Ma'am but rules are rules. And I can't go against them."

Madelyn snorted through her nose, with an impeccable force she began walking towards the elevator.

"Ma'am, you can't go up there. That's authorized personnel only! Excuse me!"

A security officer held his hand up to her chest, "Excuse me, but you're going to have to turn around. And leave the premises."

She glared up at him, continuing to walk forward he grabbed her arm. Turning around she jammed her foot on his, knee'd his stomach, and hit a pressure point in the back of his neck. Looking to Steve she hit an elevator button, "Are you coming or what?"

Steve hurried along and with the same faith as Madelyn, took her side in the elevator and it started going up. He stood quiet as the elevator music played. "How long has he been gone for?"

She mumbled, "Possibly three days."

"Three days and you haven't called anyone?"

"Don't put this on me. I already have enough to handle." She said under her breath lowly, but with no anger.

"I can see that, considering you're fighting your way up a forty eight story building."

She turned her neck, "You got'ta do, what you got'ta do." Taking her gun out from behind her, she aimed it in front of her as the elevator began to ascend to their floor. "You ready?" She crouched down in a low fighting stance with her gun.

Steve pulled his shield out in front of him, "Born ready."

The elevator doors opened and two security officers barged in, Steve bull dozed straight into them and pulled them off. Taking after Madelyn and moving down the hall quickly, she opened a door and they were instantly running through an actually office space with several people standing up and other hurrying to safety.

"Which way is it?"

"Down hall H."

"Got it." He noted and took down another hall way, Madelyn kept running as she zig zagged between people and guards. Ducking and sliding under a guard she took off running again, losing the guards in a corner she turned and slid to a stop.

Security guards in a row stood with their tazer guns ready, Madelyn took a turn to run back but two more guards stood in her way. She glanced between them and then in front of her, dodging into another office space she ducked into one of the aisles and pushed under some one's desk pulling them towards her.

"Say a word, and I swear to god." She threatened as the person nervously went back to work.

She could hear to guards running around, "Where'd she go?"

"Where is she?"

Madelyn tapped her prisoner's leg, he looked down at twenty bucks. Taking it he stood up, "She went up to the forty fifth floor, she just took the stairs!"

They all ran towards the stairs and elevators disappearing into the halls, she snuck out from under the desk. "Thanks Todd. Happy birthday by the way." She sung after looking to his ID card as she ran into the hallway, and he nodded rubbing his head.

Taking for the hall H, she looked through the offices and conference rooms. None of them holding Bryan, looking into an actual office she walked into the room. Bryan Tchvolsky engraved onto a plate on the desk, looking to the office picture of her and him smiling into the camera she picked it up.

"There you are." Steve said coming to a stop in the door way.

Madelyn placed the frame on it's face, hiding the picture on the desk. Turning to him she started towards the door, "He's not here, hasn't been here for a while."

"How do you know that?" He asked following her down the hall quickly.

"He never leaves his pictures there untouched, and he always opens his door every morning he gets there. Leaves the window open except for when he goes for lunch, and he always moves the cup on his desk some where else every day. It's in the same spot it was three days ago." She stated.

"Woah, woah. Hold up." He grabbed her elbow, "So, you mean to tell me you know so much about this guy but he's still a friend?"

"I'm a hard catch, remember?"

"Last time you said that it was because you were lying."

"Maybe I'm still lying now." She took her arm back, "Besides, it doesn't matter. We have to find him, and the number one thing -," she turned to him, "he better be alive."

"Go, go, go." A voice yelled in the hall as guards lined up in front of them, and feet behind them. Blocking them in, Madelyn held out her gun to one side and Steve holding up his shield to the other. Back to back they stood in this battle, and back to back they would be dead together.

"You take your side and I take mine?"

"Sounds like a plan." Mad die mumbled.

"Stand down the both of you." Some one yelled behind their officers.

"Are we really fighting people in the Stark building?" Maddie asked.

"Would he even allow this?"

"Stand down or we will fire."

"I'm guessing he doesn't give a damn." Madelyn answered.

The intercom dinged, "Excuse me, can I have your attention?"

Steve smiled, "Well, well. It's Stark right now."

"Alive and kicking." Madelyn smirked.

"Can I have your attention? Ladies and gentlemen, and the ones with guns."

Steve shook his head with a smile.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding in the building, when I said bring me the two - I didn't mean harmfully. Alright? Guns down, no one needs to be shot today." He cleared his throat, "Yet." He said under his throat.

"Some friend you have there." Madelyn mumbled to Steve.

"So, if you kindly could escort the lady and Mr. Rogers. Thank you. Carry on."

The guards and their commanding officer dropped their guns, Steve placing down his shield and reaching over to lean Madelyn's gun down they both looked to the guards who made way for the two. One of them leading the way.

Like an army leading prisoners to their cells, they formed a circle around the two as they walked. A circle too close for Madelyn's liking's, being shown into the Stark office he himself walked out with his hand out to Steve.

"Steve, it's a pleasure seeing you here. Minus the whole, running into the building and, intruding part." He joked.

Steve laughed.

"Who's this?"

"This is Madelyn Rose."

Tony furrowed his brow, "Madelyn Rose?" He stared, "You don't mean-?"

"Yes." He said as if to state, _yes_ , Steve was standing beside the person who was trying to put him into a coffin days before, and _yes_ , he was standing beside the person he was supposed to watch for and harm if anything went wrong.

She smiled, "Hi." She sung.

He nodded, "Okay then, and uh," he leaned close to Steve, "Why is she here?" He whispered a bit too loud.

"Because my friend who works here hasn't shown up in three days and I wanted to know if he came by any time soon." Madelyn informed, both of them looking to her. "I do have a gun Mr. Stark and I do have any means of using it if I want to know where he is."

Tony stared at her, pointing and whispering to Steve. "I like her."

Steve smirked, "Join the club." He joked.

"What's the name?"

"Bryan Tchvolsky. _T-c-h-v-o-l-s-k-y_."

"Tchvolsky. Tchvolsky." He mumbled as he tapped at his computer and looked through the data. "Says he was here yesterday, had a day off the day before, and - he was suppose to be in here today this morning but never showed up or called." He looked up to the two putting one hand in his pocket. "What is he? Like a brother or some thing?"

Madelyn's phone went off in her pocket, searching for it she looked at the caller ID. _Bryan._

"You know, I like her. When did she ever come around and stick to you?" Tony said picking a conversation with Steve.

"It's a long story."

"Oh, I love long stories. But don't keep it too long, I have a meeting in ten minutes." He glanced to his watch, "Nine minutes." He corrected with a cheeky smile.

Madelyn walked further from them, answering the phone. "Bryan?" She said worried.

"Maddie," he cried out, "Maddie, I'm sorry. For what I did, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Bryan, calm down. Where are you?"

"Maddie, don't listen to him. Don't listen to a word he says-." He cried out in pain, the phone switching to some one else.

The two in the room looked to Madelyn's back.

"Isn't he sweet?"

She clenched her jaw.

"Even after he knows the truth he still loves you."

"Camden." She cursed under her breath, "If you hurt him-."

"Let's be honest, we all knew this was going to happen." He sounded like he was smirking on the other side of the phone. "You've been out of line, and you were always a good soldier. What ever happened to the good little toy soldier?"

"I don't know, I guess you'll have to ask in Hell." She bit, turning to the window staring out in anger.

"So vulgar." He joked, "Look, I'll make you a deal here then. Since you care so much about Bryan. I'll let you come and save him," he paused, "but your time is limited."

She turned to looked to Tony and Steve staring right back at her waiting.

"You have ten minutes to come and rescue Bryan, but after the minutes over," he paused with a smile, "Let's just say that after him, he won't be the only blood you'll be mopping up."

Madelyn clenched her teeth together, "When I find you, I'm going to have no mercy."

He made a sound of satisfaction, "Ten minutes. The old shipping yards, see you there." Hanging up she glanced out to the view of the city.

Tony waved his finger towards her, "I really like her, she's explosive."

Steve turned with Madelyn walking out of the room, "Don't push your luck." He mumbled leaving the room, following Maddie down the hall he caught up with her speed walking. "So, what happened?"

"Camden has Bryan on lock down, we have ten minutes to get down to the old shipping dock before."

"Before what?"

Madelyn pushed the button to the elevator and the doors opened, "Before Cam kills Bryan."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Enjoy. :)

Madelyn pulled the doors open to the old shipping yards dock, the old walls streaked with dust and who knew what. It was an old factory that was used majorly when fish came into the town as an early thing in older times but had been abandoned over centuries, many went there to party but other just went there to hang out. Trash, burnt floors from fires, fallen stones, and dirt every where as she walked along. No one appeared outside, or even looked out the windows but they were there. Walking silently and stepping along she could hear gravel shifting all behind her, stopping in her spot she slowly turned her head to the distance behind her.

 

"You came earlier than I expected." Cam said in front of her, turning to him she glared leaning her shoulders forward in a defensive stance.

"Where is Bryan?" She asked.

He put his hand up, "Calm down, he's here. Safe as a baby." He smirked, "Let's have a little chat, shall we?"

"I'm here to get Bryan, I don't have time to talk to you." She growled.

"You'll consider it. It's about the Boss."

"There is no Boss Camden, it's all a lie."

He pointed behind her, "Did Ken doll tell you that?" He laughed, "The Boss is real, and he gave new orders."

She stared, "That's not possible, Boss is a code to a new life style."

"Jeez, what is this guy stuffing into that head of yours?" He began circling her. "The Boss has given out new rules for us to deal with." He put the tips of his fingers together with his other hand.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" She followed him with her eyes.

"The Boss has given out a new job to deal with, all of us really. You see," he started, "someone had took notice of your actions with your target, and, I'm not saying their name but, they've took matters into their own hands and told a close partner to the Boss."

She listened.

"The Boss took note of this and told us to do away with the problem, and with all means -- kill the problem." Madelyn turned to Camden, "Now, I simply just can't bare to do it," he lied, "But I must do what I'm told. After all, I am a good soldier. I would never turn my back on the Boss. Unlike," he paused, "You."

"You told the Boss on me?" She scoffed.

"Like I said, I wasn't pointing fingers." He put his hands up in forced innocence.

"You little bastard. Don't you get it, there's no Boss. There's no such thing as it, it's a code for the end of republican and democracy - only Dictatorship."

"It was an honor working with you Madelyn Rose," he reached behind him, "You have been redeemed." He pulled his gun.

 

Taking the detour stroll around the place, Steve rushed around stealthy with his shield in hand and through the halls he listened to the bickering of some idiots. Peeking through a door he could see four people guarding around a guy in a chair strapped down, mouth taped and tied down to the chair he hung down his head. With a confident burst, he stepped back away from the door and barged into the room. The guards, in surprise, started shooting at him. The bullets bounced as he neared, hitting two with the ricocheted bullets, he slammed his shield into the others face and round house kicked the other. Hitting the floor he landed a punch on a crawling guard and they knocked out.

 

Looking to Bryan he patted his face. "Hey, hey. Wake up."

Bryan opened his eyes looking dazed at him.

"This is going to hurt." Ripping the tape from Bryan's face, he covered his mouth and muffled the screamed. "Sorry. I'm going to get you out of here." He stated.

"Captain America came for _me?"_ Bryan asked as Steve threw him over his shoulder. "Who sent you?" He said in disbelief and weariness from the drugs.

"Long story." He mumbled rushing out of the room.

 

Madelyn leaned back behind the corner of the beam as bullets passed her by, with a rush of adrenaline she reached out and shot past the beam to Camden who hid behind the corner of a hall. Taking a run to another leading hallway, she ducked from the flying bullets and made it out of the place. Hearing the bullets stop onto the door, she could see Steve with a bustling figure on his back. Glancing back an old post-pane can stood beside the door, shooting at it as Camden showed up in the doorway it exploded as Camden was hit back inside the building. Running towards Steve, she hurried along and hopped on. With an awkward silence riding to the garage, they hid the bike inside and nursing Bryan's cuts with what was there Steve stood sitting in the garage on the bench, as Madelyn wiped Bryan's cuts in the office.

 

The door stood open as Steve would glance in momentarily and Bryan would look over to Steve when he looked, "Do you have any clue as to why Camden would kidnap me to a secluded location and why you have a gun?"

She shook her head, "I don't know." She lied, "And I have it because some times I don't feel safe." She tied a tight cloth around his bicep.

"Ow." He whined. Bryan looked over to the silent and waiting Steve, "Why is he here?"

Maddie glanced over, "He's a friend."

Bryan scoffed, "A friend? You're friends with Captain America? How'd that ever come to be?"

"It's a long story."

"Why do you two keep saying that? You're starting to sound like him."

Madelyn kept quiet.

"Wait, wait." Bryan paused, pushing Madelyn's hands off of his arm. "Is he the one you've been hanging around with? The one you disappeared with when I was searching for you?"

She rolled her eyes.

"So, what Camden said was true?"

"Why do you keep bringing up Camden-?"

"Maddie, the guy just kidnapped me and you show up with Steve Rogers by your side like your more than buddy-buddy." He accused. "And it so happens that Camden said some thing around the lines of you and the guy hanging around with each other."

"Bryan, that's enough."

"I want to know the truth Madelyn." He stared into her eyes, and she had to look away. He pointed to Steve, "You."

Steve looked to them. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. Come here, I want to talk to you."

"Bryan, leave it alone. I already told you the truth, this is ridiculous."

He stared at her without a word, Steve stood in the door way leaning against it with his arms over his chest.

Madelyn let out and aggravated sigh and leaned against the wall across from Bryan, arms over her chest she sat back and stood quiet as long as she could in her mind.

"How long have you known Maddie?"

Steve glanced over to her, "Uh, not that long actually. A week or two? Maybe?"

Bryan nodded, "A week or two. Right. And uh, how many times in these one or two weeks did she, I don't know, got out and have dinner with?"

"Bryan, stop it."

"No, no, no. Let the guy talk. Mr. _America_." He praised like it was some type of happy tune. "Go on, answer it."

Steve glanced over to Madelyn, seeing her anger. "With all due respect, I find it none of your business for you to know that. If Madelyn doesn't want to share it, it's none of my word to spread it along the line."

"None of my business." Bryan laughed under his breath, crazed already to the brim.

"Who are you anyways?"

"Who am-?" Bryan laughed, "I'm Madelyn's boyfriend. And who are you exactly, Mr. All Star?"

Madelyn ducked her head, she had been caught. Truly her emotions towards Steve were all part of the plan, but the plan was all tossed right when she met him. She had no back up for that lie.

Steve stared at Madelyn, "Madelyn." He called lightly.

She looked up to him but when she did, Bryan let out a scoff as he took a step into a twirl. "This is unbelievable." He threw his hands up, "I'm with you for years, and just two weeks ago you find this guy and you're already hung up on him?"

"Bryan, that's enough." Madelyn muttered.

"No, I want to know the whole truth." He turned to Steve, "Did you ever sleep with her?"

"Bryan-."

"No."

"Did you ever take her out for dinner? Did you ever kiss her?"

"Bryan I said that's enough!" Maddie screamed, silence emitting from the room.

"Look, I find it safer if we all stick together. Camden is still out there and so are the others, so we need to stay together and stay low."

"Woah, woah, since when did you ever call the shots around here? Madelyn, you seriously chose this guy over me?" He pointed at Steve.

"I didn't chose anyone-."

"So, what now I'm a log in water now?"

"Hey. Both of you." Steve muttered over them. He turned to Madelyn, "So he's been with you and he-."

"He doesn't..," she cut him off, ducking her eyes. "Know."

"What don't I know?"

The two were quiet.

"Tell me." He demanded.

Madelyn slowly raised her eyes looking at Bryan with deep saddened eyes. "If I told you, you'd call me a liar again." She mumbled low.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Fine." He repeated, "Fine." He started for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Surely not with you two," Bryan turned to them, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's more obsessed with you than anything in the world right now. So, I'm going to leave her with you and let her figure out the best that she's leaving. Have a nice day." He said walking out of the garage.

Steve walked out of the garage watching Bryan walk for the town, bandage on his arm and the jacket he put on over as he fixed it himself and never took a look back.

 

That sunset Madelyn had stayed out on the side-way of the door way to the garage office, looking out to the setting colors of pink, yellow, and orange it soon started to patch the color of the red sun and the sky turning black over them. Steve silently walked over and sat beside her, glancing to her in silence but then looking out to the sun set just like she was. He crossed his leg over his other. Sitting there he leaned his head back on the panels of the wall outside of the garage, Madelyn had followed and stared out to the sunset.

 

"I was forced to kill when I was a kid. It was a scary thing, you know, killing some one else... He had a wife, you know. A kid too, little boy." She mumbled, keeping her eyes straight.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Doesn't feel like it. Because after I had killed him, his wife called and I had to answer it telling her that he was killed in an accident and his body was too torn up to even know who it was. You know how terrorizing that must be for a child to hear that his own father was murdered in a supposed car accident? They didn't even let them see the body. And I was standing there - in the distance, the murderer watching as the wife and child were crying for their father and husband back at the funeral. Some times I wish I didn't have to do this job, it became a sort of robotic mode of me. Where I was void of all emotions and I just - killed. How heartless I was, merciless. How monstrous I was in the face of a child."

"You weren't a part of that, you were being forced to do that Madelyn. It's all in the past now."

"Some times I wish I was part of the past too, but hey, some things you just can't change it." She scoffed glancing down to the gravel under her feet.

Steve stood quiet for the moment, but as a wind past he spoke again. "SHIELD knows that there are assassinators, they plan on killing them when one of them dies or one of them shoots. They have them under close watch. I had you when you had me."

Madelyn turned her head and stared at Steve. His face, his eyes, his words.

"They plan on killing them soon, almost too soon."

"And there's nothing to stop them?"

He shook his head to the words he mouthed no.

She looked back to the setting sun, "That's just great, every one I used to work around for once is now just a floating body in the river."

"They're attacking innocent people."

"I know, I don't need to be reminded for what I'd done. Already have a bruise for that." She mumbled, flashing her bruise from the night she was thrown to the dumpster. "Dumpster." She noted, "By the way, that hurt." She commented.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But then again, you did get me a few times." He smirked, "Right when you shoved me into the wall, and did that monkey-back thing."

She laughed under her breath, "Yeah, I did."

He laughed back and they returned to looking at the sun set. "SHIELD knows the people who are being targeting, but I know they have no clue who are the people attacking them."

"And you need help on finding out who they are exactly?"

"That's where you come in." Steve noted with a smile, "You don't have to do it if you don't want to. You've had enough beating today, I can tell."

"Yeah," she got to her feet with a tug of power, "I can feel it."

He watched her from sitting down.

"Are you coming then?" She asked with a smirk, "I can't unload a whole army full of weapons by myself you know." With a wink she walked to the garage, by army full of weapons -- she meant air force full of weapons.

M1911's, M15's, En-field's, AK47's, Sniper rifles of all kinds. Putting them into a van she kept in the corner of the garage, untouched and unmoved for a while, she turned it on and the replaced engine roared to life. Getting down the road, it was only just the beginning. Steve led the way to SHIELD's hidden location.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #1 to a defense system: Don't get shot; Don't die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Here's an update. Enjoy. :)

Walking the hall ways, Madelyn kept behind Steve. Even though the hall ways weren't full or cluttered with people, she felt as if she didn't belong there. Walking just behind him, but enough to see in the corner of his eye if he turned his head to the side, they walked along and up the stairs. The glass door had rung open as they walked clean down the hall, this is where Maddie took Steve's side. Walking along bravely and strong, she gave Steve a glance and Steve to her, they had become a match. In strength and in thought. A ringing went off in one of the halls. Giving a glance to each other, they continued pursuing their way to Nick Furry's office. People passed by the two and gave Madelyn a look, like she knew she didn't belong automatically.

 

"Don't bother with them. They're just curious." Steve whispered down to Maddie.

Opening the door to Fury's office, they stared at an officer turning to them.

"Where's Fury?"

"Busy." He glanced to Madelyn. "What business do you have with him?"

"I have information on every single assassin that's going to kill half of your staff, so if you don't mind us asking - Where's Fury?" Maddie barked, and it was only moments later that they had been walking down the hallway with Agent Hill.

"Most of the people in this place are insulted Rogers." She noted as they walked along.

"Insulted? How?"

"One, you called your own shots on the assassination. And two," she turned to the two stopping in the middle of the hallway, "You bring a full armed assassin straight into the SHIELD Head quarters without a word of heads up to us, don't you think that would shake us up when we'd look in the camera's to see an assassin and an assassinator walking down a hall way looking like you guys were about to murder some one."

Steve put his hands up, "On my case, I did what I had to."

Hill looked to Madelyn, "And with all due respect, we do what we want in this place and we will do anything necessary if you do anything."

"She won't." Steve glanced to Maddie, "She has information about the others."

"I heard." Hill took a turn forward and began walking again. "Half of SHIELD is targeted and the next minute an ex-assassin walks in saying they'd help us. That sounds sensible." She retorted.

"Then why are we going to Fury?"

"Because," Hill glanced to Steve, "If there's anyone to know what real trust is, he knows it." She gestured to Steve, "We wouldn't trust any one he doesn't agree with even for the worst of us." Pulling a glass door open Hill walked in first as Steve and Madelyn followed, Fury in sight as he stood looking out of a window and talking with some one on the phone. Opening the door, Hill stared. "Rogers is here to speak with you."

He glanced behind him to Madelyn.

"And Madelyn Rose." She added as if it were some kind of burden.

Nick waved her off, "I'm going to have to call you back." He said before ending the call without another word, looking to the two standing in the door way Steve stepped aside and Maddie stepping beside him. "Why are you here?" He directed towards Madelyn.

"She has pointers on who the assassins are, all of them." Steve informed.

"Let the girl talk." He barked lowly.

"Like Steve said, I have every single assassins name and persons they're said to attack."

"And you're standing here now, willing enough to give it up?" He squinted. "Some thing tell me that something about that seems off."

"Sure, an assassin and assassinator walk into a room side by side. Would get a kick out of that." Steve commented, hearing it from every one else already.

Fury glanced at him, glaring and then back to Madelyn. "Why should we trust your word?"

"Why should you trust anything that comes out of my mouth? I first killed some one when I was nine years old, specialized in street fighting, and I'm Hell of a gunmen. Why trust that?" She remarked. "But if you don't want your best agents shot and killed in the next days, I suggest you get a dumpster truck and thirty nine body bags because that's how many people are going to die if you don't listen to me." She put her hands up in surrender, "It's fine, it's all on you then."

Fury glanced to her then Steve. Steve shrugged and didn't say a word back.

What was an hour later, after all the names and aliases had been written down. All the locations and assassins located, Steve and Madelyn took for the van. "So, what's your plan now?"

"I don't have a plan, I was hoping you did." Maddie said truthfully as they exited the SHIELD building.

"You don't have a plan?" Steve stopped on the side walk.

She turned to him, "No. But my strongest bet is that we stay close to SHIELD."

"Stay close to SHIELD, take out the others, and problem solved." He finished.

"See? I knew you had a plan." She smiled, "Alright, let's get the weapons out of the van and then settle them into a locker. For all we know, we need them." Madelyn shuffled out the keys.

"Alright." He mumbled under his breath.

Madelyn hit the unlock button on her key pad - the van exploded before their eyes. The force of the wind threw both of them back to the middle of the aisle in the lot, slowly pushing themselves on their elbows they looked to the fiery block of a van. All the guns gone to the fire.

There was yelling. Russian yelling. "Fire!"

To that word, Madelyn and Steve took off running for the cover of cars. Bullets shot through the air around them, piercing through the sides of cars, and popping tires. "Who the Hell is that!" She yelled pulling her hand gun from her holster.

"I don't know, but they don't look friendly."

"No crap!"

Steve pulled out his phone calling Fury's office, "We're down stairs, we're going to need back up. We're being attacked!" He yelled.

"Get down!" Madelyn yelled as she pushed Steve down, shooting past him to a gunner who aimed his gun at them. Shooting him down with a single shot to the head, they stood up and took off towards the building.

 

Hiding behind a stone column, they looked to each other. They nodded. Coming out of hiding, Steve held up his shield reflecting bullets. Madelyn jumped out shooting a guy in the chest, using him as a momentary shield she used his assault rifle and shot three others. Steve threw his shield knocking two guns from two attackers hands, in which Madelyn kicked in the neck and punched so far back with a single bullet to each of them. Pulling Maddie back in the cover of his shield, he threw it again as Madelyn grabbed an assault rifle dropped from another fallen attacker. Hiding behind the column Steve fought close combat with the attackers, the door bustled open behind them and SHIELD agents backed them up with a small group of gunmen.

 

"Steve!" Madelyn yelled as she ran to him, shooting a guy behind him, she swung down as he threw his Frisbee of a shield and it came back. Shooting as he guarded her, he kicked back some other gunmen and defending Madelyn she turned seeing more attackers rounding their sides.

"Get down!" Steve yelled as Maddie ducked and Steve threw his shield to three side rounding attackers, getting them down the shield returned and she knelt down shooting attackers with her stolen assault rifle. Kneeling there she notices a beacon in the crowd.

 _Camden_.

With single accurate shots fired, he shot down two SHIELD agents and kicked one down crushing his shoulder before shooting him in the head mercilessly. Shooting warning shots his way, he shot over to Madelyn and Steve ducking for cover they peeked around the columns.

"What is he still doing alive?" Steve asked.

"I shot him in the shoulder last time, it's not like he's going to die from one shot." Maddie argued over the fires shot and yelling. "I'll get him away from the group so he wouldn't be able to command his officers, you fight off the rest, and find me."

"Maddie-." He grabbed her elbow and she looked up at him. He stared, "Watch out."

She smirked, "I already knew that Barbie doll." With a swift dodge of an attacker, Steve smacked him down and watched as Madelyn shot warning shots to Cam from behind poles and cars.

Cam bought it. He followed.

Madelyn shot the corner where Camden hid behind and took cover for the back doors of SHIELD, shooting the lock system the door unlocked and she ran into the engine room of the place. She hid.

Camden came into the room announced, "Madelyn." He called walking through the shaft of a walk way, "Madelyn, don't make this hard on yourself. This could all stop right here and right now if you just show yourself."

Madelyn moved slowly and quietly along the pipes and boilers of the new place built on and old boiler room.

"Maddie, Steve could go free if you just stand up and fight me."

"How do I know that for sure?" Her voice echoed around him, making it hard to tell where she stood.

He stood, making sure she wasn't any where near him. "Cross my heart, I would never lie."

"Says the one who turned against his own partners." She said walking along a steel walk way.

"You were never my own. You were always different and I knew that from the start you were trouble."

"And you did nothing but cower in self pity?"

"No, I just didn't care about you." He answered. "Besides, now's the chance to make things right. This is our last case, to assassinate Madelyn Rose. And all of them go free, every single one of them. Rogers too."

She stood quiet as she crouched down beside a beam, she could see Cam walking below her now. She didn't make a noise.

"Come on Maddie, I don't have all day."

She stood silent as the beam below her creaked in the most natural way, Camden stopped walking and stood directly under her.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." He called, his voice echoing like hers had done. "Madelyn?"

 

Some thing made a crash in the corner of the room, hearing the noise Cam moved towards it. Jumping down from the walk way soundlessly, she looked around and moved opposite of Camden. Squeezing between pipes and passing live, burning-hot boilers she slipped passed a panel of the boilers. Chains hanging from the ceiling caught on her clothes, yanking it off of her she turned to the sound of the chains rattling and turning to each other clashing around. Madelyn ducked behind a boiler. Like a lion preying on its dinner, Camden has heard the sound and he started to come closer. With creeping feet, he had his gun aimed and ready. From behind Madelyn jammed the butt of her gun into Camden's shoulder, his gun went off and echoed through the room. With running feet Madelyn ducked out of the room.

 

Steve, from a distance, turned to the echoing bullet.

 

Camden grabbed Madelyn's shoulder roughly, she yanked back and her shoulder touched a burning boiler. Muffling a scream she took off running again, Camden shot bullet past the pipes trying to get Maddie. Bullets cracking through pipes as the running water and gases through them burst through the air. Running past a knob of a pipe, the knob caught onto Maddie's pants tearing a hole. Hiding once again, this was her only means of escape.

 

"Madelyn!" He screamed out, following her as much as he could until he lost her. "Madelyn!" He screamed again looking around, shooting his bullets out in rage.

"Hey, bastard!" She yelled, turning in his spot Madelyn swooped in from a pipe above him knocking him back and his gun out of his hands. She landed on her feet, with rushing feet, she pulled Camden back from his gun and with a leaning hand back he kicked her off her feet.

Jumping over her with a knife in hand, he began pushing it down as she forcefully tried to push it away. The blade fell closer and closer to her chest.

She yelled out in strength, pushing the blade aside as it scratched across her shoulder and arm. With a powerful punch, she threw him off of her. His head hit a pipe and with an echoing vision and hearing, she took a run for the door.

"Maddie!" Camden cried out as she jumped over a pipe and crashed her hurt shoulder in a column. Blood pressing onto the column she hid behind it, some thing moved behind her. Bringing out her knife she swung it back but it slid off the color of a shield.

"Hey, hey." Steve called, pulling the knife away he glanced around the column and took her arm putting it over his shoulder. "Come on, we're getting out of here." He stated as they headed for the door. Getting out to the air, they rounded through the back hallways.

"Camden, he's still alive." Madelyn said as blood pressed against Steve's shirt and jacket.

"We don't have to worry about him anymore. The others are going to take care of him." He said as they turned a corner.

A bullet passed by them. "Maddie!" Camden screamed out still following them.

"Go, go. I got this." Steve demanded as he pushed Madelyn for the hallway exit that was another door to the front. "Go." He waved at her.

A bullet whizzed past him as Madelyn took for cover behind a wall, Steve held up his shield and another bullet passed him.

"Give it up Camden." Steve demanded.

He shot another bullet as he kept walking closer and closer.

"Stop this."

Another bullet.

Camden was in arm's reach, swinging his shield back Camden held his gun aimed at Steve's chest. "I said stop!" He yelled, his shield swung down and smashed into Cam's abdomen making him fly back.

Steve turned for Madelyn, grabbing her quickly he glanced back to Cam and took for the door as he saw him get up. Opening the door and pushing out, agents pointed their guns to them but dropped them seeing Steve holding Madelyn out. With rushing steps, they hurried down the stairs as the door swung open behind them. Camden stepped out, blood on his head and hands as he searched quickly around for the two and held up his gun.

The agents acting quickly.

"Put the gun down!"

"Drop the gun!" They yelled.

Camden put his hands up in surrender as the agents slowly neared him.

"Drop the gun!"

Camden looked to the two watching him, with swift moves her raised the gun and aimed it to them. With even quicker moves, the agents fired and Camden fell to his knees. Hitting the floor. Dead.

Steve turned to Madelyn, "Let me see." He mumbled reaching for her shoulder as he sat her down on the stone water fountain.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Just.. let me get a look at it." He stated before she let him look to the cut that the knife had cut across her shoulder and arm. "You're going to need stitches." He mumbled as he pulled her up again, "Come on." Pulling her along he glanced back to the SHIELD agents who began pulling away the dead and shot bodies to hide them, but some thing along the line made him stare the while.

One of the so called down attackers, opened their eyes instantly. Lunging for the gun beside them they jumped to their feet, aiming their guns to Madelyn and Steve. With quick steps, he turned to Madelyn and shoved her aside from harm. The SHIELD agents began to slow, the bullets were fired and just as they struck bone and flesh they were shot down. Steve looked down to his shot chest, just below his collar bone had the bullet shot him.

Madelyn grabbed him just in time before he could hit the floor, she pressed down on the bullet.

"Move out of my way." Fury yelled as he rushed towards the two.

Steve's hearing began to echo.

"We need to get him to the hospital-al!"

"Get him into the truck."

"We're going to get you out-, stay awake Steve-. Stay awake-. Stay awa-."

He passed out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Chapter update! I hope you enjoy it, and please take care of yourselves. :)

 With a groan of pain, Steve opened his eyes to the new room around him. Looking down at himself he looked to the needle in his arm, the cuts on his hands, and dirt in his finger nails. The plus side was that he was alive, and in a bed, covered in a warm blanket. Looking around the sun came in too bright and the door was closed from the hallway but it still was way to loud out there, getting up from the bed he found his clothes, and snuck out of the hospital. Shuffling his clothes around a piece of paper was jammed into his pocket when he went for his keys. Pulling it out, he read. _Meet me in the place where it started._

 

With a smirk, he knew exactly where to go. Tucking it back into his pocket, he started for the road. Calling in a taxi, he noted the difference in the town it seemed. The sky seemed brighter and even the Stark building looked taller and bolder, weird. Being dropped off in front of the garage, Steve paid the taxi driver and turned to the garage. This is the place where it all started. Walking into the garage, he could hear the sound of metal clanking. Moving around a car, he watched as Madelyn placed down the handle to his clutch.

 

"What are you doing to my bike?" He muttered, staring at his torn apart motorcycle.

"In the explosion, the bike lost some things." She smiled, "Plus I wanted to take this thing apart from the beginning because I down right hated you."

He laughed. "Well, I see things haven't changed. - What are you really doing with my bike? It looks a mess."

She stood up pointing a wrench at him, "Ah, ah. My house, my rules." She looked down at the motorcycle, "This is going to be a pretty penny. One twenty." She smirked.

He smiled back, "How about I take you out for dinner instead?"

"Wow, the Barbie doll is straight from the hospital and he's already taking the shots?" She pulled up his arm and ripped the hospital band off his wrist. "Keep that in memory." Kneeling back down to the bike she begins cleaning off some of the pieces.

He scoffed, "No, really. Would you like to go out and have dinner some time? I'm paying."

She stood up again, "How about-?" She rounded the bike and pulled a bottle from the tiny fridge, "This instead?"

He took the bottle in hand, "Cavit."

"Yep, your favorite."

He nodded smiling, "Alright then."

"Plus, I heard if you drink the whole bottle it numbs the pain, doll." She called as she reached for plastic cups and they sat out by the curb. This time there was only the city to watch. After a while she had began talking, "You know, getting here this morning, I thought of some thing. This dream of opening the garage wasn't mine to live." She paused, "It's my Dad's."

"So, all this is true? This place being your dad's? It's not just a cover up." He asked truthfully.

"No," she said shaking her head, "This wasn't part of the plan. This," she patted the foundation, "This is as real as it gets."

Steve nodding listening on.

"This garage, it's - it's not what I want to do anymore. I think I don't."

"I thought that's what you wanted to do. Live his dream out because he couldn't." He nudged her.

"I know. I just think, maybe I should sell this place."

"What?" He asked, "Why would you do that?"

"Well, funny you should ask," she drank some of the wine, "I want to sell this place because I find it's too close to the city, you know. My dad's dream was to be out there in the middle of no where, I want to go out there and do exactly what he said. Go out in the middle of nowhere where you can only see the sun rising perfectly and the sun setting over the mountains, not a town or house in sight for miles." She smiled, "I want to be that place where people pass by and say _'we're almost home'_. I want to be that middle point where people count on me to find their way home." Giving a smile to Steve, Steve smiled back lightly and they looked to the city.

He held up his plastic cup, filling it again. "I thought you just bought some place in the middle of nowhere and hijacked my bike to make me go here." He joked and she gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"That would've require effort, and after all that's happened - I don't have enough of it left in me."

They remained in silence after a while, then Steve spoke again. "I want to make cheers."

"To what?" She laughed.

Holding his cup up, he eyed her. "To change."

She swayed her head, "No matter how many times we say it, we'll just keep at it."

"Come on." He nudged her arm.

She laughed out, "Alright. Alright." She held her cup up high right next to his, "To change."

 

Crashing their cups together, they drank the Cavit to the very last drop. Sitting there watching the city, it was one of the last days that they had spent together. They spent it together, laughing and drinking Cavit under the stars until the next morning came. Laughing and talking about anything that came to their little minds, and things that seemed insane but amazing to imagine. It was nice for the while, a perfect day of them just sitting back under the sky until it turned to night and speaking with the stars. Sitting there, under the stars wishing on them with stupid little wishes. Making promises they would always keep even in their olden days, it was one of those endings really. Ones that made it impossible to ask whether or not reality was real or not, and whether it was just a dream.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good old fashioned happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Chapter updates! Enjoy! :)

 Weeks later Madelyn had gotten a call where SHIELD was offering her a job there as a spy, being any more understanding and promising. She accepted. Before long she was most known there for her past, and soon to be her future. Madelyn Rose, the ex-assassin who was suppose to execute Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, who had fallen in love at first glance and left her life behind to create a new one in hopes of becoming some thing understanding and stronger. That's who she had become and was. And every once in a while, she still went out to that middle of no where garage and helped some people get on their way home.

 

Steve had been fighting the crime in the city and others, and every once in a while he'd drop by the garage and have a bottle of Cavit with Madelyn. Talking about complete nothing and something, mostly talking about their jobs until the talking had thinned out and they just started speaking about random things. Talking until the lights went out in the sky and new ones appeared to replace them. Or when they passed by each other in the office or the halls of SHIELD, they would have brief 'Hello's' and conversations before the two would have to return to work and go back to being the people they had turned in to be.

 

Bryan had been long gone before. Madelyn had realized that the love for him wasn't love after all, because if she truly loved him and honored him enough - then she wouldn't have loved Steve Rogers after him. The Boss plan had failed and yet a new form of government had arose and it was even more impossible to stop, the others hadn't seen it coming and none of them could think to stop it. It was inevitable. Locked on to society like a number lock and some one had forgot to write down the numbers. Truth. Truth had become the true government of the city, and nothing could break the chain that bonds the people and their word apart.


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! This is the last chapter of the "Animals" story, I actually loved this one, and still do. It's one I can say that I can't forget ever writing even as an amateur then. :) Hope you enjoyed as much as I did.

Stones stuck out of the ground like jagged teeth, and the road was curved ever so slightly enough to almost seem like the car would tip if it was driven down. The trees, yet in a ghost town, were full and colored. Some leaves finding their way to the collage of colors in the mix, standing out like a fish out of water, black was dressed along the rows only to one person. She kept her eyes on the closed off grave, no one had come and no one had come but the priest. Giving him his good day, she stood the while. Knowing, _He_ would come. She had called him, but it had been a while.

 

"Hey." A voice called her from behind.

She turned and smiled, "Hey stranger."

Steve ducked his head to a low hanging branch and stood beside Madelyn. He leaned against the trunk of the tree. "How was the service?"

"No one came." She swayed, "But the priest. He said it was strange seeing it, but glad enough he didn't have to cancel out." She pointed back, "Left a little while a go."

"And you stood here still?"

"Yeah, I guess I was just staying here for the better." She mumbled, "How's Captain America doing then?"

He waved it off, "Oh, it's not that different. Running around in a suit, holding up a shield, and every once in a while signing some things. But - there's been no change."

Maddie nodded.

"What about you then? How's Agent Rose's life?"

She scoffed, "I've got to say, I never thought I would make it this far. With all the spying, hacking, and staying low. It's rough."

"I can relate to that." He said reaching up and leaning on the low hanging branch. "How's the little stop out in the middle of no where?"

"It's going. I helped out two people this week end, they were on their way to Florida."

"Ah."

"Yeah, I directed them their way and even gave their car a check." She paused, "Oh, and this van full of hippies. They said I had a kind heart from the moment they walked in, they could feel it in my aura."

"Yeah, you do." Steve complimented.

She scoffed, "Alright Barbie doll." She joked.

Steve stared but laughed soon after. It had been a while since they had hung out like this. Just friends. It had been a while since he heard her laugh, or call him Barbie doll again. It was that long that they could actually say they missed each other. "I know, I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time this week."

She sighed, "Uh, I'm busy this week." She shrugged, "They're shipping me out to England for the week and then the week after that I'm being positioned in Toronto for a while." She laughed hoarse, "I guess that when I took the job I didn't think about the times I would be away from home."

He nodded.

"How about this?" She insisted, "Tomorrow morning, before I go on my plane - we got out and have breakfast?"

He smiled. "I'd like that."

"And to top it all off, I'm buying."

"You're buying?" He asked laughing.

"Yep."

"You're serious?" He smirked.

"I'm serious. Tomorrow morning, we're going out for breakfast, and I'm buying." She said confidently.

He scratched the back of his head, "I just remembered that I'm busy tomorrow morning." He sighed, "I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "Well, how about when I come back? Do you think you'll still remember me in a few months?"

"How could I ever forget you?" He smiled.

"I don't know, some times people forget people. It's for the better of them."

He looked into her eyes and took her hand gently, "I would never forget you Madelyn. Alright?"

She smiled, "Alright."

"How about I give you a ride back and call you when you're on the plane?" He asked.

"I'd like that." She looked to the grave stone, "I have to just say my last good byes. I'll catch up with you in a moment."

 

He nodded and walked over to the bike he has drove up in, leaning against it he watched Madelyn from afar. She knelt down in her black silk tights, and black dress. Looking at the engraved name of her downed ex-co-corker, she laid down the flowers in her hands and laid it perfectly in front of the grave stone. Smiling to the stone in memory, she took off the necklace that hung around the flowers and looked at it. A bullet shell she had attached to the chain. Putting it around her neck, she smiled to the stone once again and kissed her hand placing it on the name.

 

"I was never your kin Camden," She mumbled low, standing up she smiled a weary smile and sucked in a breath exhaling slowly. She smiled. "But you were mine. I forgive you."

Turning for Steve she smiled at him, "Ready to go home?"

She glanced back to Camden's grave stone, with one last goodbye, she smiled. "Yeah." Steve got onto the bike, and she followed. She looked to the grave again, "Let's go home."

 

He never really got to call her that morning when she was on her plane. She had kept the promise that she would return and buy him that breakfast, but she never thought it would be that long. Flying to England, and over to Toronto - she had stayed longer than she expected. Madelyn had no hope that Steve would remember her then, and knowing in her mind that he would forget her after so long. He could never wait forever for her, she knew that. But she hoped that one day, he would need her to save him. Instead of the other way around.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care of yourselves! Drink plenty of water, eat today, take your medication, dress warm. Be kind. :)


End file.
